Of Kidnappings and Love
by DarkHonda
Summary: Diabolico grants an evil Ryan a yellow wrapped ranger present for his twenty first birthday. AU. RyanKelsey
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**By DarkHonda aka Tal

**Prologue**

Kelsey Winslow, a yellow ranger, was rollerblading her way on Mariner Bay's promenade. More often than not, she missed the chance to do so, since ranger training took too much of her time, as well as fighting different demons in the forms of monster, or was it monsters in the form of demons? Whatever. The idea is that she was rarely seen skating, and today, she finally got the chance! Dana and Carter were off on a secret date, Joel tried to get Ms. Fairweather to come flying with him, Chad was underwater seeing Marina and Kelsey finally had the time for some near-extreme activity, which this time took the form of rollerblading. She didn't want to go sky diving in case she'd meet Joel nor snorkeling because of Chad and Marina, and couldn't go Rock Climbing in case she'll get stuck and then the Fire Fighters would call Carter. Not that there was any chance she'll get to such a hazardous situation, of course.

And so, humming a tune, she rollerbladed along the promenade, watching the sun setting while swiftly going through the piles of couples who thought walking on the promenade is romantic. Actually, they were making her think about the last time she had a date, hmm.. his name was Brooklyn or Brock or Barry or something. He had red hair and green eyes to go along with a tall body and working in a really important law firm and was boring as hell. She shouldn't have been surprised though, her grandmother fixed her up with him, she should've expected it. When will her grandmother accept the fact she doesn't want to be a sit-in-home wife and do the only-raise-the-kids thing? She wanted to be independent, free and completely in love. Too bad _that_ isn't happening.

And then she bumped into someone and was about to fall over and do the entire show, scrape her knees, bang her head with the ground and not being able to get up since she was on wheels.

Fortunately she was caught by someone.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry," She said quickly, pulling herself up while using his arms, only then she turned to watch the person's face and froze; he had a beautiful complex and dirty blond hair that went with a pair of coal black eyes that had a glint in them, they sparkled. His mouth was curved into a half smile.

"I'm… really… erm.. sorry, for everything," she managed to mutter, he was making concentrating on her words a hard task. Once her eyes met his, she couldn't look away, her hands still holding his arms and his arms still on her shoulders, keeping her from falling.

And then she realized she was staring too long and staggered away, moving her hands away from him as fast as she could. She nearly fell again and he chuckled and grabbed her, lifting her up and balancing her before taking a step backwards.

"Er.. thanks." She muttered before diverting her gaze awkwardly behind him, the sea had the most awkward shade of colour blue. "How could I make it up to you?" She asked before she could regain control over herself. Her meaning sounded wrong, _very_ wrong, but when she peeked into his eyes he just smiled innocently.

"Join me for ice cream? There's a great shop not too far from here," He said and she shivered lightly: his voice fitted his looks, low, a little sharp, she felt herself sighing involuntarily.

"Alright, so, who are you, again?" She asked exasperatedly and he smiled.

"I'm Ryan, and you would be?" He waited expectantly, smiling at her.

"Kelsey."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is something I've been working on in the last month, it's going to be RyanKelsey centric with mentioning of ChadMarina, CarterDana and JoelAngela. The entire war-against-the-bad-guys isn't a big chunk here, but don't worry, there will be action. The good stuff. **Rating will change **somewhere around chapter six, you'll see why. Have a good time reading, please, review! I'll appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter one**

"Ryan?" She sat up and stared at him, very un-horrified. "Where am I?" She said in a near moan of pain as she held her head gently.

He was positively shameful, who would've thought Diabolico would be such a granting father…? He shook his head, trying to shake away the thoughts and those feelings that accompanied those thoughts; a part of him, of which he was so ashamed of, was happy she was there, sitting up on what was his bed in Diabolico's lair. How many times has he wondered what would it be like, to have her here? In what was his closest thing to home? He couldn't push that happiness away.

"Ryan?" He stared at her in black eyes. He gulped.

"Diabolico asked me what I wanted for my twenty first birthday," he started calmly, "I couldn't lie to him." He sighed. Diabolico was genuinely a good father, most of the time. He felt the distress was flooding him but he fought it, hoping she couldn't see the truth: he was afraid. In matter of fact he was _very_ afraid of her reaction to this entire situation. He stared at her, a bit hesitated and was warmly surprised when a small smile decorated her lips. Maybe she hit her head too hard.

"What _did_ you want for your birthday?" she asked, curiously, confusing him greatly.

"You." He said and his fingers came to pinch his nose-bridge tiredly. "This is why you're here, he even healed all of your wounds for me, but he mistook the graveness of your head injury, I see."

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't lie to him, but all I really do want is you." He apologized quietly. "I made an entire mess." He groaned helplessly.

"It'll be alright, my friends would rescue me and the problem would be solved." She tried to reassure him. "Everything would be just as it was before."

"I don't want things to be like they were before," Ryan said quickly, the expression on her face told him he was going the wrong way. He decided to start over, "You see, if they break in here I won't have any other choice but kill them." He spoke truthfully, watching as fear took over her: her eyes widened, her mouth hung open and she was utterly frozen.

"What –"

"Kelsey, I cannot return a present _my Father_ has given me." He said defensively, he really couldn't, that was impolite and in Diabolico's case, it was very dangerous to be impolite.

"I'm not your property, Ryan." She shot and he ignored.

"You'll like it here, it's my home and I want this to be your home, too."

"Will you keep me locked up in here? All alone?" She demanded.

"I'll keep you safe.''

"Ryan –"

"Kelsey, unless your ranger friends come and kill me – you won't be out of here. Diabolico knows I won't give up on what's mine."

"You think I'm yours, Ryan Mitchell?" She nearly yelled. "You're very wrong! If you think this is funny you're _so_ wrong!"

"Kelsey…" He murmured, trying to soothe her, he reached to caress her cheek.

"Don't touch me, Ryan. I just can't believe you!" She pushed him away and retreated to the bed, curling into a ball, her back turned to him. He sighed.

***

When she woke up, there was no sun at all – just gray stone. It felt like she would never see the sun again. She closed her eyes again, trying to fall back into dreams, but couldn't. She was too awake, too restless, she turned around abruptly to see she was alone in the room. She got up on her feet. Maybe there was a way out, maybe she could escape… she looked around for a door, a window… anything! But she found out there was no way out, nothing but cold gray stone. She slumped on the floor, burying her head between her knees, stopping the tears. She would never cry again.

"Kelsey –" she jumped but didn't look up. "I'm sorry," his gentle voice said, "I've startled you."

"I want to go, Ryan." She said, her voice unsteady despite her earlier decision.

"I can't let you go, I'm sorry." He whispered and she looked up into his eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please, Ryan, I want to go home." More tears, he felt panicked.

"Kelsey, I honestly can't. What do you think would happen to me if I let you go? Do you think Diabolico would approve?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted me to be happy! But now I can see that you don't." She chocked, Ryan growled, anger boiling in his body.

"Don't I?" He asked and she cringed at his tone. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, her feet not touching the ground. She was scared, her eyes horror-struck, her tears stopped, shocked.

"Please, don't hurt me." She said in a small voice, Ryan stared at her, his face softening, before he gently let go of her and retreated.

"I won't bother you anymore, you're probably hungry." He sighed and clicked his fingers, a full meal appeared on the bed. "If you want anything, say my name and tell me whatever you'd like. You don't have to see me if you don't want to." He said and disappeared. Kelsey, still shocked, stumbled to the floor and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know this doesn't make any sense, the Prologue was just a taste of how they actually met, so you could understand how they know each other. Some chapter along the way would explain more. So… since I have most of it written, how about a chapter a day? I'll try to do so;) Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter two**

In morning, she woke up to see she was in the same bed, but the room was different, first was its form which was now rectangular and not round. And there was a desk full of books, a small carpet and a door. Intrigued, she reached for the door, opening it to see a large tub, a basin and a toilet. There was a cupboard with all of her usual washing things. She left the bathroom before long and turned to explore the room again: it seemed larger, huge, really. She found a large closet in one of the corners and opened it, it was filled with all kinds of clothes and dresses, too. There was a mirror hanging on the closet's door and when she stared at herself she saw how dirty she was. She definitely looked as miserable as she felt. But she refused to change her clothes or bathe, stubbornly, she sat on the carpet, her back leaning against the bed and did nothing. A couple of minutes later, food appeared on the desk, she ignored it. It smelled so good though, so familiar – pancakes and maple syrup but she wouldn't allow herself to touch it.

She remembered how they fought Diabolico – with all their might, how he took them out one by one: first was Chad, then Dana, Joel and finally – Carter. She didn't stand a chance, not alone. He knocked her out and then – she woke up in this jail, with no morpher, where the man she loved is her jailer. What kind of nightmare was this? It didn't matter, she swore she won't give in to him, she wouldn't speak his name ever again, she wouldn't use any of what he offered her. If she wasn't free to choose, she wouldn't choose at all. Yet she couldn't stop her feelings or her uncontrolled reactions when he was around; her belly flipped, her heart raced, warmth filled her and this hope…

She met him and knew him as Ryan, he as watching the sea one day, standing on the promenade and she accidentally collided with him while she was rollerblading. He caught her, not allowing her to fall and giving her the chance to apologize and offer feeble forms of compensation. He asked her to join him for ice cream. Later, when she discovered who he was and what his intentions were she tried to pull away, but couldn't, not really, she was completely in love with him by that stage and he knew it. So why was he trying to lock her up inside? Why couldn't he see he was killing her this way?

Suddenly she jerked up and opened the drawers of the desk, revealing three notebooks, she took the yellow one. Taking a pen from the stand she wrote on the cover Diary, then opened the first page and wrote four words:_ I hate you, Ryan. _Then she closed it and left it on the desk and returned to the floor, spending her day staring at the corners of the room, her eyes glazed and her expression blank. Sometimes she fell asleep and woke up a few hours later, but she didn't know the time – only when her meals appeared she could have an estimation of it. Eventually, she fell asleep on the carpet, hugging herself from the cold.

***

The next day she woke up and saw the walls of the room had a cream-like shade, they were no longer gray. The bed has changed as well, she discovered as she pushed herself out of it, it was larger and softer, in a way. The covers were yellow and a few furry stuffed animals were placed near where her head had been: a Kuala, a dog and a mouse. At first glance she thought them irresistible and had a hard time not touching them. The one she liked best was the dog, he was so cute! But she didn't allow herself to do anything. She also noticed the light that came from nowhere before, and now came from a large fancy crystal lamp that hung overhead.

She stood up and breakfast appeared on the desk, three different kinds of cornflakes, orange juice and milk. Ignoring it, she scanned the books on the shelves above the desk, they were classics, some familiar and some weren't. She pulled a rather shabby copy of _The Call of the Wild_ and started reading it. She preferred it much better this way – reading was a distraction, from the hunger and thirst, from the need to clean herself, from that room. And so, another day has died away.

On the third day she woke up and breakfast was already on the table, this time a note was attached to it: _Eat_. It was more of a command than a request and she refused, and turned to the notebook, scribbling the date that remarked her third day in captivity, she added: _Ryan, I'll never forgive you._ Then turned to the shelves above, pulling a copy of _The Iliad_. She began reading, enchanted by the ancient story, forgetting everything around her. When lunch appeared she glanced up and rose to see another note: _I will not warn you again. Eat._ She snorted and turned her back to the tray, like he could force her to eat if she didn't want to.

Returning to her post and her book on the floor, she resumed reading. She hasn't noticed time again and when dinner appeared she wasn't aware, too enthralled with the book. She hasn't even noticed when Ryan appeared in the room, glaring at her, until he snatched away her book with a growl. He tossed the book on the wall, still watching her with a dark gaze.

"Eat." He growled.

"I don't think so." She countered, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Don't force me to –"

"To what? Hit me? Give me your best shot then," she said and opened her arms. "I'm not scared of you and you will not terrorize me to do anything I don't _want_ to." She said coolly.

"Eat." He repeated.

"I'm not hungry." She said with superiority.

"Take a shower then," he said through clenched teeth, "You stink." He commanded and she snorted.

"I won't." she disagreed and that was it. He growled at her and in a quick movement grabbed her and took her to the bathroom, he clicked his fingers once and the tub was filled nearly to the top. He threw her in – with clothes and all.

"Do _not_ take my warnings lightly," he threatened and disappeared. Kelsey punched the warm water in frustration, oh how she wished it would be his face that she punched! She discarded her clothes, throwing them and her shoes to the floor, not caring. She swam around the large tub and rubbed the dirt away. Then she applied shampoo and some soap before she finally emerged, determined not to enjoy the bath. She toweled off and walked to the room naked, not bothering with the towel around her. If he was still there, he could see what he could not touch, she thought as she reached for the closet, knowing she has no choice. She chose a yellow tank top despite of the coldness – she didn't care to be sick, and a pair of black tights. Once she turned around the dinner was replaced in front of her eyes, this time with another note: _Remember my warning. Take care of yourself._

Kelsey clutched the paper and tore it, sitting to her desk, she grabbed the fork and started spearing whatever it was and pushed it to her mouth. The flavour overwhelmed her: it tasted too good. Looking down she saw it was one of her favourites: Spaghetti Bolognas, she ate slowly, savoring the tastes, the smell. It felt great to eat again, it felt healing. When she was done, the tray disappeared and she opened the yellow notebook again, scribbling: _Food was good. Ryan, it changes nothing._ She entered the bed, forgetting about The Iliad and drifted away.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it didn't bore anybody. Things would start happening soon, Kelsey is just too stubborn to admit it. **Thank you for all the reviews**, keep them coming! Please?:)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter three**

She woke up the next day to a warmer room; a few paintings were newly hung on the walls, flowers, mostly. It made her roll her eyes.

"Great taste, Idiot," She mumbled to herself under her breath. The moment she has said it, they've changed and instead of flowers there were animals: a Kuala on a tree, eating a few leaves, a wolf crying to a large moon and a bird bathing in sunlight. Oh, how she wished to see the sunlight, to feel its warmth, the gentle tickle of sunrays on her skin… She sighed and turned to the shower to brush her teeth in a yellow toothbrush that waited patiently all these days. Another toothbrush was in the small glass – a gray one, Ryan's?

"He wouldn't dare," she thought aloud before sticking some toothpaste to the brush and brushing her teeth. Once she was done, she took a short shower and dressed in the same clothes as before. She then walked to the desk – her desk? – Where breakfast waited: two eggs and some salad and cheese; orange juice. She ate a bit and it disappeared after she was done. This time, she remembered the Iliad.

***

He appeared just before dinner, serious and quiet; his dark aura more visible around him. She knew something was bothering him, but ignored his presence, she kept reading, saying nothing that acknowledged he was there.

"Kelsey," He said her name a few moments later, his voice somewhat superior. She glanced at him for a moment before her eyes returned to the book. He put his hand between the book and her eyes, lowering the book.

"Look at me," He asked but she did not comply, instead, she turned her back to him. "I hit Dana hard today," he sighed and her head shot up, she turned to him with worried eyes. "Her boyfriend, the red ranger," he sneered at the words, "nearly died in his rage attack." He moved his hand forward, moving it through the air so it created a screen that showed a small replay of the battle;

Ryan blasted Dana straight in the chest, causing her to demorph immediately, Chad caught her and Carter charged at Ryan while screaming. Ryan blasted him too, Carter was demorphed before he hit the ground about half a mile from where the battle took place. The screen dissolved at that and Kelsey turned to look at Ryan, her eyes tearful and her expression horrified.

"Say something." He begged when she turned away from him, he touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"Don't touch me." Was the only thing she said.

"Kelsey…" he tried, but she shrugged, unwilling to hear. He stood up, watching her curling on the bed, remorse filled him, not because he had hurt her friends – but because he hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her.

The pain was more than she could take, for him they were rangers, but for her… they were her friends. The next best thing to siblings and he hurt them. To see him blasting off Carter and Dana like that, his own sister and her boyfriend… did he have a heart at all? He probably didn't – he was just so mean… why did he have to come and torture her? Couldn't he see he made everything a lot worse?

She didn't even realized what she was doing when she launched herself at him and started hitting him wherever she could – his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen… everywhere. She was weak and she knew it, she wasn't even trying to use the martial arts tactics she was taught at the beginning of her training, she didn't really want to hurt him. She just couldn't handle all the pain _he_ caused her. He collected her in his large arms gently and held her close while she was still struggling with rage and anguish. Eventually, she tensed and started crying on his chest, but all he could offer her as comfort was to hold her closer while she cried, leaning his cheek on her head and rock her gently until she fell asleep.

***

In the morning she woke up and he was there, sleeping by her side wearing nothing but long black slacks. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, so different from the evil he was supposed to radiate, she wanted to touch him, slide her hands on his skin – just to feel it. She knew his skin would be warm and pleasant and she yearned for the closeness and intimacy they used to share. Forcing herself not to do so, she turned away from him, staring at distant spot in the room – it changed a bit today, too: it seemed even larger. She sighed, how long would she be stuck in here? She didn't even know where she was! Also, she made up her mind not to talk to Ryan at all. In the past she ignored what he was but she could no longer, and despite her love for him she didn't want him to think things are the same. Maybe he didn't have a choice, maybe Diabolico _would_ hurt him if he released her, but he just ignored her! He abandoned her and didn't even try to understand what it felt like being trapped in this place! She couldn't accept it.

He stirred for a few moments and then, breakfast appeared on her desk, she frowned at its appearance and glanced behind her, to him. He was awake and looking at her back and now – her face, with a thoughtful expression.

"You should eat and I think it's about time you change your clothing again." He said seriously as he got out of bed and clicked his fingers and was dressed in a second. Then, he turned to the bathroom, leaving her fuming on the bed. Who did he think he is? Acting like she was his slave! Like she was designed to fulfill every request he could think of! The nerve! When he exited the bathroom, looking and smelling so good, he gave her a stern glance.

"Do _not_ forget my warning." He said and disappeared, Kelsey punched her pillow, imagining it's his face. That bastard! She turned to the shower and changed her clothes to his like, just random jeans that she found out as a tight pair and a yellow tee shirt.

"Ryan, I hope you die in your sleep." She hissed as she examined herself in the mirror, then grouchily sat at her desk and turned to her breakfast.

"Fucking bastard." She added as she stabbed her breakfast, whatever it was.

"I hope Carter would kick your ass and serve you a bowl of agonizing pain." She muttered darkly as she chose her book for the day, naturally, _The Odyssey_.

By the time lunch appeared, Kelsey and Odysseus have reached Circe's Island, but now that she was hungry, she turned around to her desk and sat for lunch. A note was placed on the tray near her food: _You amuse me so. Join me for dinner._ Join him for dinner? Fine! But she would not dress as he would expect or be cordial at all!

***

A door appeared when it was time to dinner, she hesitantly reached for the handle and pushed it open; she was now stepping into a dark corridor that was only lit by torches, there were no doors on this long corridor. There was no way out, it was either to her room or to Ryan's awaiting arms only god knows where. Then she saw a light, she quickened her pace to see two Batlings with cross axes at the entrance to a dim lit dining room, Ryan was there, wearing gray slacks and buttons on black shirt. He was pacing and stopped when he heard the Batlings growl. He hurried to them and grabbed their faces.

"Growl at her again and you'll find your death, mongrels." He snarled and pushed them aside, to make way to her. When he saw she stalled, he sighed quietly and walked to her, offering her his hand, she refused it. They walked silently side by side until they entered the dining room, only then he allowed himself to scan her fully and had to bite down another snarl.

"This is not how you show up for dinner." He said and clicked his fingers, she watched in alarm as her clothes changed into a dress. It wasn't too fancy, but to a person who wasn't used to wearing dresses, that was kind of too much. The cleavage he had forced on her made her make up her mind:

"Forget it." She said and turned around intending to walk back to her room, but the corridor disappeared.

"Dinner," he announced all of a sudden and she turned around to see a large dinner served on a smaller table than she'd noticed earlier. She sighed, tired of fighting and followed him to where he pulled a chair for her, she sat down and he sat in front of her. She wasn't hungry anymore, and she could barely look at him.

"What would you like?" He asked and she scanned the table, nothing stirred her hunger.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry." She replied with a sigh, making him glare at her. He clicked his fingers and a bit of every main course appeared on her plate, she shrugged and leaned back on her chair.

"I expect you to eat, Kelsey." He said and clicked his fingers again, so his plate would be full. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Water." He clicked his fingers and there was wine in her glass, she ignored.

"Tell me what you have been reading." He commanded.

"The Odyssey." She replied shortly, watching him eat, he was very polite and his movements very fluid and smooth.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked between one bite to another and she nodded. He sighed and shook his head, "I think Odysseus is a fool."

"For wanting to go home?" She shot scornfully.

"He forgot his home." Ryan answered simply, "For eleven long years he wanted to go home, he thought of the trick that would defeat the Trojans and still, he forgot about his kingdom, his wife, his son."

"He didn't have a choice, he was a pawn of the gods." Kelsey countered.

"If he were sincere enough with his want of coming home, he would've found a way." He insisted, "There is always a way."

"Is there?" Kelsey questioned, "Like the way you didn't send me home?" he seemed un-phased at the question.

"That is impossible, you better get used to your life here. Were you a little more _behaved_, I would have allowed you to wander about, but I would _not_ have you sneaking up on Diabolico. I treasure your life." He said and she gave him a look.

"I thought I was your _present_ from Diabolico." She insisted.

"It doesn't mean he won't take you back if he considered you… _bad_ for me." He said and she snorted.

"Come on! How can _I_ be bad for _you_? I hardly ever see you!"

"It doesn't mean I don't see _you_," He said calmly, then grinned, "or hear you. In a matter of fact, you amused me greatly this morning. So much that Diabolico insisted I would tell him of my progress with you, Stubborn Beauty."

"Progress?" She ignored his compliment.

"Diabolico was not very pleased my present refused me," Ryan smirked, teasing her, "he offered me to handle you with the usual way: shackles, brand you with my name, maybe a little magic," he chuckled at her enraged expression.

"Why didn't you?" She snapped. "You'd get your way then." She insisted, he smiled and clicked his fingers, his plate disappeared.

"I love you the way you are," he paused, "You'll have me when you want to and I'll wait." He shrugged. "I don't mind. Now, have you finished?" he asked and she nodded.

"What can I get you for dessert?"

"What are my options?"

"Anything you'd like." He smiled.

"Alright, I want… Belgian waffle." She asked and he nodded.

"Ice cream with it?" He offered and she shrugged. "So be it." He added and clicked his fingers, a plate with the waffle appeared instead of the dinner plate, it had chocolate and vanilla ice cream, maple syrup, cherries and a bit of bananas. She carefully tasted it.

"Do you like it?" He asked curiously and she nodded, her mouth busy with exploring the different flavours.

"It's really good," she said a moment later and he smiled, pleased.

"I'm happy you like it, it's the first time I conjured such a complicated course." He smiled and clicked his fingers, a chocolate soufflé appeared in front of him. "I'm usually better with chocolate, you see." He said and took a bite of his dessert.

"How can you do that?" She asked, curious and unable to control it. "Magic, I mean." She clarified.

"There's magic in all of us," he shrugged, "You just have to learn how to tap into it. Diabolico says I'm the only human he's met with this amount of magic so far." He smiled, "But I digress, you have magic, too: you morph to the yellow ranger."

"That's scientific!" Kelsey said and he smiled.

"No, that's magic. You _think_ you can predict it with 'scientific' things, but you really can't. It's magic, it's why I'm stronger than the red ranger. I have more magic." It seemed to please him, being stronger than Carter.

"My _grandma_ could defeat Carter, come on." She snorted, making Ryan chuckle. "He's got a stick up his ass, in case you haven't noticed." She rolled her eyes, Ryan seemed pleased at her words and laughed. "Though he's a good person when he's not trying very hard to be perfect," she said and Ryan grinned.

"How about mermaid boy?"

"Chad? He'd okay. We've been friends for ages and ages. I really miss him sometimes." She said sullenly, watching Ryan's face tensing.

"Do you love him?" She heard the edge in his voice.

"I love him, he's my friend," she hurried to say, "but it's not the same with…" she paused and Ryan gave her a curious glance.

"With who?"

"With you." She whispered, then squirmed uncomfortably at his silence. He was brooding again, then suddenly got up on his feet. He held his hand for her but she refused it again and stood up on her own.

"It doesn't matter. You locked me in here." She closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the tears. When he gently reached for her, she didn't object, and he pressed her against him, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you, but there is no getting away from this." He whispered and she nodded.

"I know," she whimpered, he struggled with himself, then clicked his fingers. They were in their room again and Ryan kissed her head as he held her, waiting patiently until she calmed down.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, a little disappointing not everyone reviewed though. Cheers for the reviewers;) I hope you like this chapter, Ryan and Kelsey getting a little closer to each other. My favourite part was the one where she swore him:) Girl Power!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love**

**Chapter four**

The next day she woke up with puffy eyes and melancholic mood, Ryan was, again, sleeping beside her but she ignored him. She thought of Dana and Carter, were they still hurt? It bothered her more than she cared to show Ryan. He was so strong that it scared her, even being alone with him and the thought of him losing control… he almost did, once, and it scared her to death.

"Kelsey," he murmured, one of his arms wrapped around her, "How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you." She wanted to laugh, _now_ he's all considerate and loving? Why?

"Could you not touch me?" she asked defensively and he stood up immediately, tensing. He said nothing as he dressed, not even clicking his fingers, he entered the bathroom to clean up and then left, leaving breakfast for her on her desk. Only when he left she allowed herself to roll on the bed, her face buried deep in one of his pillows, and cry; she felt so helpless in this situation: she couldn't help her friends but she couldn't show Ryan she was this weak, it was hard to act like she was in control. She was scared out of her skin and as time passed she grew more and more scared, it wasn't just Ryan, but her friends, too. Would they never try and save her? Have they forgotten about her completely? She worried sick about them, Ryan was stronger than the bunch of them together and there was no one there who could stop him now. In the past, she used to draw the line but now he had no lines. He could downright massacre them with a blink of an eye. And a small part of her, a tiny portion of herself, just wanted to give in to desperation – to give herself to Ryan, to allow him to be everything, just like she knew he wanted. Above all there was another thing that bothered her greatly: She needed him.

Ryan was more than the man who locked her out of her world and harmed her friends, he was also a man she loved very much. A man she could forgive if he did the right thing and set her free. She was astonished to realize she could understand his reasons to keep her, because in a way, she wanted to stay, too. This way no one could criticize her about all the time she spent with him. As things were, she had no choice but _being_ with him, and it was a first time their relationship was… legitimate, in a way.

Yet she felt miserable, she felt frozen; how long could she continue reading his books, eating his food and spend all of her days in silence? That sent another wave of agony that had her crying again, she cried until her tears dried, until all her body could offer for comfort were shallow gasps for air and hiccoughs, but then, she felt a hand gently stroking her hair.

"Don't cry," he whispered to her ear and she bit her bottom lip strongly, trying to stop the tears, but couldn't. Her whole body was shivering with her tears and agony, her head was starting to hurt and she was an entire mess. He still collected her in his arms, allowing her to bury her face in his shirt while he tried to comfort her.

"Kelsey," he whispered her name gently while he held her closer to his body, "what did I do to make you cry?" he asked softly, his cheek resting against the top of her head. She sniffled and gazed into his eyes, puffy green-yellow eyes to black ones, it made him smile shyly.

"I meant, except for the obvious," he said and she returned her head to his chest, her tears stopping as she listened to his heartbeats.

"I lost everything," she said quietly, her voice queasy, "My freedom, my powers, my friends, my home and then, I lost you, too." She said and tears poured from her eyes again. "I try to tell myself that it's not true, that what really hurts the most is the fact I lost my world, but it's a lie. What hurts the most is that I lost you." She sniffled and slowly allowed herself to wrap her arms around him.

"You didn't lose me, Kelsey," He sighed, frustrated. "I- well, you made it clear you don't want to see me anymore than you have to and I respect it." He explained softly, as her big cat-like eyes peered at him. "I told you that I will wait until you decide you want me, and I don't intend to make you suffer my presence when you don't want that."

"I miss you," she said, her sadness melting away into a pout, "I miss the gentle, kind, caring man you used to be, you're so different now." She said quietly, he chuckled.

"I'm hardly changed, there are things I cannot forgive myself for… I almost lost to my anger that first day and then again when I've thrown you into the bath. I won't ever hurt you intentionally, and I – I almost did." He admitted weakly.

"You scared me."

"I scared myself. Diabolico never taught me to restrain myself and ever since I met you… I'm fighting for control. I'm sorry." He looked like a lost boy, the way his arms wrapped her, like he needed her… like he wanted her. It felt too good, but suddenly, he tensed and a screen appeared near them.

"My son!" Diabolico's growl echoed, Ryan turned to face the screen and bowed his head, still holding Kelsey in his arms.

"Father," He said simply, acknowledging Diabolico, "How can I please you?" he then added. Diabolico's smirk seemed twisted on his face.

"I see you are enjoying your pet, My Son," Kelsey tried to suppress the shudder that went through her at his tone. Ryan held her closer, protectively.

"Yes, Father, I thank you." Ryan said once again.

"Take your time, but do not be too long, your presence is of importance to me." Diabolico's now slick voice commented.

"Yes, Father, I won't be long." Ryan replied and Diabolico vanished. Still tensed, Ryan's finger played with a stray curl on her forehead for a moment.

"I must go." He murmured, "Lunch," the meal appeared on her desk and he gave her a half smile. "Do your best to eat." He whispered and kissed her forehead before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviewers. Hope you'll enjoy this one as well! A little short, but still… another step towards the.. er… something? Review please.


	6. Chapter 5: Rating is up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**A/N:** I forgot to say last chapter that this one is changing the rating;) so, be good and review, I worked really hard on this!

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter five**

The next few days seemed more bearable, now that Kelsey and Ryan were on speaking terms again. Ryan tried to stay with her when he wasn't busy and when he was not in with her, he'd send for her to dinner or provide her with more books and a pair of roller blades. They grew closer, going to sleep and waking up together was affecting them both and more often than not, the pair had woken up entangled with each other.

On the fourth day since their reconcilement Kelsey woke up to see him watching her sleeping from below her, as she was sprawled all over his chest. Immediately blushing she lowered her eyes to her fingers which were testing the texture of his chest, he chuckled. His arms came to wrap her gently, to keep her close and he kissed her nose.

"You amuse me, Kelsey." He said while the laughter was clear in his voice.

"At least _one_ of us is amused," she rolled her eyes and made him laugh again.

"You cannot hide from me, _that_ is the reason for my laughter." He said, a little more composed when he stared at her.

"I can't see a reason why I'd want to." She stared back at him, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, the first time since Diabolico brought her to him; it felt fairly the same as their old kisses, only stronger, more fiery somehow. When she moaned to his mouth, he felt he was losing it completely, all trace of logic just evaporated, leaving him with wanting to take more than she offered. To possess her. The lack of air broke their kiss and he found himself staring still at her, she was panting slightly as was he.

"Kelsey," he said gently, his voice not so steady, "I won't take what you're not willing to give, please, stop me." He begged and she shook her head.

"I don't want you to stop, I need you." She whispered and he nodded once and kissed her again, with all the passion that consumed him since the day she was brought to him. Still on top of him, Kelsey moved a little, her weight changing above him, he didn't mind and pressed her against him. He slid her spaghetti top, one thin strap over a tanned shoulder, then the other; her body was athletic, but not all muscles since she wasn't into hardcore sports, he liked that. Her body was soft where it mattered, where he liked to touch. With a low growl he rolled them over so he would be on top of her, he kissed her again, making her attempts at ridding him of his trousers, feeble as her mind was swept with his kiss.

"Are you sure?" He managed to murmur to her lips, not really believing he could stop.

"Ryan, I want you…" she murmured softly and kissed him, absently noticing how her top and pants disappeared all of a sudden. All she could do was feel: his slightly rougher skin on hers, rubbing each exposed spot on her body, making small shivers run all over her; the way he was so pleasant to touch but still all muscles and hardness. When he kissed his path down her neck, she felt butterflies fluttering inside her, he stopped for a moment then, looking into her eyes. She felt like staring into dark pools, like she was drowning.

He trailed his lips down her collar bone to her breasts, making her moan, she was so soft that it drove him mad. So smooth, her body was so comforting, that he thought he was lost. He wanted to. For once, he forgot what they were to each other, that they were enemies, that they had no chance outside of that room. There was only the pleasure of touching her, of experiencing her. He kissed her stomach gently, his hands rubbing her thighs, going down to her bum, and squeezing it gently wanting to feel the whole of her.

"Ryan…" his name was like a song on her lips, and he loved listening her. Her entire body searched for him, arching against him, begging him to take her. How could he refuse her? With one swift movement he was inside her, for a long moment not daring to move, the feeling almost overwhelmed him. He never thought he'd be this close to her, he glanced down at her; her eyes seemed unclear with passion, but still had that depth of feelings. When he started to move, he could see the yellow taking over the green in her eyes, as pleasure built and the pace increased he found it harder to think and gave in to just _feel_. The warmth she offered him, the tightness, the trust. She trusted him to take care of her…

Somewhere between reality and hallucination, he heard her calling his name, her fingernails grazing his back, he bent down to whisper in her ear when everything hit him; he felt inebriated as a wave of pure enjoyment washed him, elation even. He hoarsely clung to her name before he dropped down on her, his arms carrying his weight.

They were both panting hard, staring at each other wondrously, like it was the first time they've seen each other. He kissed her, feeling how her arms wrapped around him again, pulling him down on her. This was bliss.

***

"Kelsey, I must go," He told her quietly, kissing her temple. It was nearly dinnertime and they spent all day lovemaking in their room. She held on to him, not allowing him to move. Her cheek rested on his chest, one of her arms wrapped around his waist, the other hanging on his shoulder. He sighed when she started drawing small circled on his chest with her fingers.

"Kelsey…" He smiled at her stubbornness, he liked it about her. She smiled at him and pressed her lips to his chest.

"Don't go," she said softly, "You're warm and comfy. I like that." She said and he laughed, his body rumbling, she grinned.

"I must, Diabolico would like to see me." He said simply, his eyes suddenly clear black as he turned serious.

"Well, you can go, that was a turn off," she raised an eyebrow and pouted, Ryan chuckled and rolled on top of her. He kissed her deeply first, making sure she's distracted enough not to notice he clicked his fingers and was now completely dressed above her.

"We wouldn't want Diabolico to interrupt us, would we?" he smirked, she nearly gagged and that seemed to amuse him. "Get into the shower, your dinner will appear when you're all refreshed again." He smiled and Kelsey scrunched her nose at him, he kissed it.

"We're not having dinner together?" She asked sadly and Ryan shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'll be back later tonight, don't wait for me, I might be really late." He said and kissed her lips briefly.

"Wait – what are you doing that it's taking up all night?" she asked as Ryan pulled himself out of bed, away from her.

"I have my business with Diabolico," He stated, a little distant. "Don't worry," he hurried to reassure, "it doesn't concern your ranger friends, this time." He reassured calmly and she nodded.

"Well, good luck." She shrugged and he smiled and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable." He chuckled and disappeared. Kelsey stared after him for a long moment before snapping into reality. She slithered out of bed and headed to the bathroom, filling the humongous tub with hot water. Once the tub filled, Kelsey stepped into it, letting the warm water soak her to calmness. It felt nice to swim in the water a little, thinking of Ryan… it made her all float-y and sighing blissfully. Just thinking of his face, the darkness of his eyes that shone with emotions, his dirty blond hair in a strict short cut, the form of his lips when he was serious. He made everything worthwhile. Love was such a wondrous thing.

She smiled to herself.

Pulling herself out of the bath, all clean and smelling intoxicatingly well, she toweled off and once dry, she stepped into the room, humming to herself a long forgotten tune. She reached for the closet and picked black tights and a yellow sweater, ignoring the newly-appearing dinner, she put on the roller blades Ryan gave her not too long ago. She slid from one corner of the room to the other, enjoying the slight exhilaration of skating, despite the limited space. It felt familiar and downright _fun_ and she discovered she missed that – the pure fun that freedom could offer her. Suddenly she missed the wilderness she enjoyed while rock climbing, the smell of the ocean when she was rollerblading… There were things that even Ryan couldn't give her, and that thought suddenly weighed on her, she sat on her bed, sighing. She took off the roller blades and slid under the covers, holding the small stuffed dog close. She cried herself to sleep.

***

Ryan wasn't there when she woke up the next day. Breakfast was waiting for her on her desk but she ignored it, curling into a ball on the bed. 'So this is how it's going to be?' She thought bitterly, one day he's all lovey dovey and the other was… this? Not coming back at all? The tears reappeared on her face and she ignored the salty taste in her mouth, allowing herself at least that. Nothing else could comfort her.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret yesterday. How could she? She loved him, there was no use denying.

"Kelsey?" His voice came from miles away, but she ignored. "Kelsey, please, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" His voice was soft and a certain edge was there. She didn't answer, ignoring him.

"I'll be home soon, I promise and I'll get to the bottom of this." He promised, his voice sharp. She didn't care, shrugging she kept herself in her ball and fell asleep, her tears drowsing her.

The next thing she knew were fingers tracing the back of her neck, a warm breath on her exposed skin. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was entangled with someone, she tilted her head back. Her eyes found frozen blackness and she immediately looked away, his hand came to her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were demanding and she involuntarily flinched.

"I scare you." He said, his harsh expression softening, turning into a pained one. She said nothing.

"I don't want to, I don't mean to." He said, shaking his head gently, closing his eyes. "I wanted to kill the creature that hurt you, I didn't think that someone would be me. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, I promised I wouldn't." He said painfully, it made her stare at him with wide eyes.

"Ryan?" She whispered hoarsely and he slowly drew away from her, standing up.

"I'm sorry, I- I just wanted you so bad…" he admitted, embarrassed, "You don't have to see me again, I'll stay awa –" And she jumped on him, kissing him as the only way to shut him up.

"Kelsey?" He pulled back.

"Shut up, just shut up and kiss me, you idiot." She panted and kissed him again, he stopped her, taking a step back and creating some space between them.

"I don't understand." He said, positively confused, it made her grin. "You were crying because of –"

"Because I miss my life, I miss the sun and rollerblading, swimming, rock climbing and skating on the lake at winter. I miss being outside and run when I want to and jump and do crazy things just because I can, I feel so caged here, so trapped." She explained, her eyes shinning when she spoke of the things she loved to do.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a little relieved and she smiled.

"Yes." Se answered, her chin up, "How can you even think I regret about us? I don't." she said and he offered her a small smile. "I love you." She said and hugged him.

"Kelsey…" he said sheepishly, but she only tightened her arms around him.

"Shut up, Ryan."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter six**

Lunch arrived with a note:_ Dress very warm for dinner._ She smiled, it's been a month now, a month of a very amazing and caring Ryan. He's been so sweet, he tried to synchronize his meals with hers, he sent her yellow flowers when he couldn't see her and he's been very creative about their leisure time together… hmm… she wondered what he had in store for that time, where would he take her? Nibbling on some macaroni and cheese, she seemed in deep thought, trying to guess where he would take her: to see the Midnight Sun in Scandinavia? Skiing in Austria? To be honest, she didn't really care, she was just pleased she would spend some more time with him.

When she was done with lunch, she turned back to her book, this time _Good Omens_. The reminders of lunch vanished while she dived back into the book, letting the humoristic tone of the book relax her back to ease. That, until the book was snatched away.

"Hey!" she protested, turning back just to be kissed on the lips by Ryan. Soon the book was forgotten as Ryan tossed it on the floor.

***

"I think you better shower and dress for our date this evening," Ryan advised while holding her close.

"I don't know, I like it here." It made him chuckle.

"Come on, Kelsey, don't make me throw you in the tub again," he rolled his eyes, making her giggle.

"Come with me then," she smirked, Ryan grinned.

"Is that an invitation?" he teased.

"I guess it is, what would you do?" she stared at him curiously, her fingers playing with his nipple for a moment or two.

"Follow you until the end of time, of course."

"Of course," she smiled and pushed herself up, standing, she took one of Ryan's hands and pulled him with her. He smiled and pulled her back to him, holding her close when they disappeared from the bed and reappeared in the filled tub. Ryan grinned arrogantly and Kelsey laughed and kissed him.

***

"Where are we?" she asked, they were both wearing thick clothes that protected them from the cold.

"Does it matter?" he asked and Kelsey shook her head.

"Not really, but I'd like to know." She added and Ryan took her hand, smiling.

"Angel Grove, you're going to like this, we're ice skating tonight." She squealed and jumped the life out of him.

"Really? Oh! I love ice skating! Ryan, you are so great! I can't believe it! Come on!" she said enthusiastically and very quickly and pulled him hard with her, he laughed and collected her in his arms.

"Relax, Kitten, you're going to get yourself injured." He scolded slightly, but stopped when he saw the light in her eyes, which made him kiss her cold nose and lead her to the frozen lake in a hurry.

Once they were both wearing their ice skaters, Kelsey nearly dragged him to the frozen surface, where they could skate. She looked angelic while skating, so graceful, beautiful and full of enchantments, he loved just watching her. He could watch her forever, no doubt. Her cheeks were burning red of delight and enthusiasm and he loved it, the light in her eyes now could light a fire! And that was magic he appreciated: her.

"Ryan! Come on!" she called him, making him send her a smile while carefully mounting the frozen surface. She skated his way expertly, her face confused at his prudence.

"I'm not very good at this," he admitted sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning a slight pink with embarrassment. That made her laugh, he scrunched his nose at her, a gesture he learned from her. She took both of his hands in hers.

"It's going to be okay, I won't let you fall, trust me."

He did.

In the next hour and a half Kelsey treated him carefully, teaching him pleasantly the secrets of stable skating and twirling from place to place with much patience and understanding. He urged her to skate freely while he leaned against a close tree, watching her enjoying this little freedom he could give her. She seemed so delighted that it made him light headed, he loved the idea he made her happy. It was just so important to him that she would have this, since he recognized the fact he was the one to lock her up. He didn't want that for her. If there was only a chance for her to break free, he could bear watching her from afar, just like now, watching her laughing while skating, nearly dancing in front of him. If only…

"Ryan! Let's skate the other way," she came back to him, spinning, and took his hand. "Come with me," she asked and he gave a short nod and joined her on the ice again.

"Weren't you bored over there?" she asked and he smiled.

"No, I was watching you, you're graceful, and it pleases me."

"Oh," she blushed, "You embarrass me," she admitted and he chuckled.

"Come on, Yellow Ranger, I'll race you to that bench over there." He pointed at a bench on the other end of the lake, to their right. She smiled and slid forward, laughing, he grinned and allowed himself appear just there.

"Ryan! You cheated!" she pouted from afar and he smirked playfully.

"I said 'race you', I didn't say how, exactly." He reminded her and she scowled while coming to a stop in front of him, he laughed. "I'll get you whatever you'd like for dessert," he promised.

"You do that anyway," she grumbled as she sat next to him, starting to undo her laces.

"I'll get you whatever you want, then," he corrected and she stopped for a moment, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Just you."

He said nothing as he pulled on his shoes and turned to take off hers. She giggled and put her warm hand on his cold one. He stopped for a moment, watching her hand on his, he took both of her hands in his and kissed them.

"I'll take you for a real dinner tonight, not just something I conjured." He told her quietly.

"You conjure tasty things though." She complimented and he chuckled.

"Thank you. Now let's go," He got up.

"But my shoes –" she looked down and saw her shoes on her feet instead of the skating shoes, Ryan smirked.

***

They were seated in a fancy restaurant in Angel Grove, the lights were dimmed and their table in a private corner of the place. Secluded as always, they found shelter in silence, watching one another with loving eyes; she never noticed that little dimple on his left cheek or the near invisible scar above his right eyebrow. She shuddered to think in which world he grew up, what he had to go through to survive in the demon world. His eyes were a mystery to her, black as they were, there was still some light in them, they still sparkled with emotions. She loved that.

"Your order, Miss, Cannelloni served with green salad and tomato sauce." The waiter declared as he placed the plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled, barely glancing at the waiter.

"Sir, Gnocchi with parmesan and mushrooms," Ryan nodded once and the waiter turned to his cart, extracting a bottle of red wine.

"Cabernet Sauvignon Red, of 1994," he declared and poured wine to their glasses, then put the wine on the cart and disappeared. They ate in silence, each escaping to his plate. Kelsey discovered her course to be splendid and was delighted at her choice of course. Ryan seemed to enjoy his, too. She sipped from her wine and discovered it, too, was magnificent, the sweet taste lingered in her mouth a few moments longer.

"Do you enjoy your order?" Ryan asked before reaching for his own glass of wine.

"Yes, it's all very good, thank you," she blushed, watching Ryan turning arrogantly pleased, it made her smile. Retreating to silence, Kelsey returned to her plate and nibbled some more, as did Ryan.

Once they were done with the main course, the waiter arrived, clearing the table and handing them dessert menus. Kelsey picked tiramisu while Ryan was inclined on chocolate soufflé. That made Kelsey grin, he was addicted to chocolate, wasn't he? Who would've thought? Some evil he was.

"Kelsey," Ryan whispered her name, she glanced at him and he offered her a small box. "For you." He added and she took it. Opening it gently, she revealed a silver necklace with a small charm of a silver bird, its wings open.

"Thank you, Ryan, it's beautiful," she said quietly, glancing at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'll help you to put it on," he said and rose on his feet, walking behind her, gently lifting the necklace from the box, "It's made of Titanium and therefore indestructible." He explained with a slight smirk while closing the necklace around her neck, Kelsey smiled, touching the small bird with her finger, gently.

"Does the bird have a meaning?" she looked back at him.

"Yes, it means freedom," he said quietly, a tear escaped her eye, "I can't give you freedom right now, Kelsey, but I promise, when I have the chance – I'll let you go. I would've done it if I could, I want you to be happy." He said, his voice now thick with emotion, Kelsey's heart nearly stopped at his words. He loved her, he really did…

"Oh, Ryan!" she cried and rose from her seat, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you," she said, tears staining her cheeks, "I love you so much…" he held her, his arms wrapping her while caressing her hair, trying to calm her. Two clicks of his fingers and the two of them were in their room once again.

"Kelsey, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said gently and kissed her head, his closeness slowly calming her. She snuggled closer to him.

"You didn't, I'm sorry I startled you, what you said…" her voice drifted.

"What I said is true, Kelsey." He said simply, her arms tightened around him.

"Ryan?" she asked quietly then.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

***

She woke up blissfully naked in their bed. Last night was so much more than she could hope for. He told her, in his way, that he loved her. That he would let her go when he could, that he was willing to give up on her presence in his life, just to make her happy. She entered the bathroom, entering the tub for a hot soak, then dried and quickly put on a new set of clothes; nothing has prepared her to another person that appeared in the room:

"Kelsey?"

"Ms. Fairweather?"

* * *

**A/N:** And again, I forgot to warn about this one:) oh, well… **Review!** And we'll see how this is shaping out tomorrow;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter seven**

"Kelsey!" Ms. Fairweather hugged her close, "I can't believe you're actually here!" she gasped.

"I am," Kelsey smiled, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I haven't, Ryan kidnapped me, I suppose. I was halfway to Silver Hill when the Titanium ranger and a few batlings stopped my car, then I just disappeared from the road and appeared here. That was very strange." The dark skinned woman talked quickly and fluidly and Kelsey understood everything: Ryan sent her to their room instead to whatever cell he could've locked her up.

"Kelsey?" Ms. Fairweather said worriedly, Kelsey glanced up at her. "Are you alright? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" She asked gently and Kelsey shook her head.

"Never. He would never hurt me, he's been so… loving. He took care of me, always." Kelsey smiled a little. "He's amazing." She said, her eyes were sparkling, Ms. Fairweather noticed and sighed.

"Has he kept you in here all this time?"

"Yes, well, not always, sometimes he took me out. Yesterday we went ice skating in Angel Grove, it was wonderful!" Kelsey replied enthusiastically.

"Kelsey, the rangers would rescue us, do you understand me?" Angela gripped her shoulders, "We're going to get out of here and we're going to defeat Ryan and Diabolico." She shook Kelsey's shoulders, "I'll bring your morpher back, it's been waiting for you for a long time now." Ms. Fairweather explained and Kelsey nodded.

"And Ryan?"

"I honestly don't know, Kelsey, he has to make a choice –"

"NO!" Kelsey broke free of her grasp and turned away from her. "He's good, I know he is! He's good."

"You are suffering from Stockholm Syndrom, do you know what that means?" Kelsey shook her head, tears beginning to drop. "It's a psychological defense, the victim falls for the captive and that is what happened to you, Kelsey, you hear me?!" The dark skinned woman demanded, and Kelsey shook her head, refusing to believe her former friend.

"No! I love him, I _love_ him!" She protested, can't help the tears that poured from her eyes, Ms. Fairweather still shook her shoulders, this time harder, until Ryan suddenly appeared behind Angela. He ripped her away from Kelsey and sent her flying onto the bed while he turned to Kelsey and pulled her to his arms.

"Don't listen to her," he murmured to Kelsey, his lips touching her temples gently. "She doesn't know anything, Kitten," he tried to calm her, then tensed. "Listen to me now, when your ranger friends get here and it will happen soon enough, go with them. I'll fight them, but I won't hurt you. I want you to go home, okay?" he murmured and Kelsey nodded, not realizing what she was agreeing for. He kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips for a long moment.

"Take care of yourself," he told her quietly, his fingers running on her wet cheeks, vanishing the wetness. "Don't come looking for me and enjoy your freedom, as this is the final gift I can give you. I'll be watching." He whispered and she nodded.

"Now, come closer, let me hold you for another moment," he asked and she did as he asked, wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. But then a large booming sound was heard and one of the walls blew to pieces and the red, green and blue rangers entered the room. Ryan growled and stepped away from Kelsey, shielding her with his body. He morphed silently and the Titanium Ranger was standing in his place, armed with his Titanium Laser, he was ready for a counter attack.

"It's over, Ryan!" The red ranger called, Kelsey watched – in shock – as Joel hurried to take Angela away while Carter was now calling upon a new weapon – a battlizer, and Chad did the same. Before she could move, they both blasted Ryan who counter attacked them with a blast of his Titanium Laser.

"Give up!" Chad yelled, Ryan groaned, holding the both of their blasts was probably harder than anything, slowly, he gave in. Their blasts hit him square in the chest, sending him flying on the desk, causing him to break it and make shelves loaded with books fall on his defeated body. For a moment, he tried to get up, but failed, lying flat on the corrupted floor, barely managing to crawl out of the shambles of what was her favourite desk. She noticed it first, the slight shimmer to his suit that made it disappear.

"Ryan!" she called, hurrying to his side. He looked seriously injured, there was blood on his forehead and his breaths were too shallow. She touched his forehead with the tips of her fingers, too afraid to hurt him.

"Kelsey," he coughed, fighting for more oxygen, he managed to open his eyes, his face full of ash, "Go, GO!" he croaked, she hesitated before making up her mind;

"No, Ryan, I want to stay with you!" She fell on her knees in front of him, now allowing herself to press her fingers to his cheek. "Please, Ryan…" she whispered, not really knowing what she was begging for.

"Carter! Just take her!" Ms. Fairweather ordered from Joel's arms, "He wouldn't do anything to her and she's suffering from Stockholm Syndrome!!" She yelled, making Carter hurry and grab a struggling Kelsey, flinging her over on shoulder. She struggled as best as she could, trying to break free of Carter and return to Ryan, shouting for him, calling his name helplessly... but to no avail.

The last thing she saw of Ryan before she fainted from exhaustion was his muscled form lying motionless on the cold floor.

* * *

**A/N:** It's hard to say goodbye… Kelsey didn't want to go, Ryan wanted her to go and eventually her friends kidnapped her from her kidnapper. Does that make any sense? Oh well:) **Review!** And thanks to all former reviewers :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter eight**

She woke up in a room that was barely familiar, only to realize it had been her room, her _real_ room, at the Aquabase. Burying her face in her pillow, she wanted to disappear or at least, return to the room that had been her house for the last god-knows-how-long time. She couldn't though, it was ruined by the hand of her friends and Ryan, god, Ryan was alone now on that floor, she hoped he's okay, she hoped Diabolico healed him. She tried to fall asleep again, wanting to escape the new reality, but couldn't, tossing and turning she decided, eventually, to stand on her feet. Once she did, she hurried to her bathroom as the last dinner she had with Ryan was now going up the wrong way. She hurried to the toilet and vomited. What was happening to her? She didn't know and she didn't want to ask for help, too. Whatever it is, she'll manage until she saw Ryan again. Deep in thought, she returned to the bed, sitting, feeling empty.

A knock on the door was heard and she turned around to see Dana peeking in.

"Kels? Can we talk?" the blonde asked and Kelsey nodded, Dana joined her on the bed in silence, then sighed.

"Ms. Fairweather says you've been with Ryan." Dana said lightly and Kelsey nodded. "How was he?"

"Okay," Kelsey smiled a bitter smile, "At least he _was_ okay before the guys blasted him, the last I saw of him was him lying unconscious." She gulped, staring at her hands. Then there was this feeling in her that made her feel like something was very wrong with him. They sat in silence a few moments longer.

"Dana?" Kelsey asked then, and Dana turned to her, offering a smile that hadn't reached her eyes.

"Yes?" Kelsey hesitated for a few seconds, then decided to go for it.

"Do _you_ think I have Stockholm syndrome?"

"I don't know, Kels, it's not something I've seen before." She said gently, "Do _you_ think you have the syndrome?"

"No, I –" she looked down to her hands, "I've known him before… well, you know." Kelsey admitted quietly, blushing, she glanced at her friend's face. Dana didn't seem too shocked, just surprised, it seemed.

"What do you mean 'known him before'? How?"

"We met one day when I was rollerblading and he seemed like a nice guy. That was before he took the Titanium morpher, you see," Kelsey squirmed while admitting, struggling for words, Dana nodded. "And then, later, when he was the Titanium Ranger, we were in too deep and I didn't care." She explained and Dana nodded.

"But Diabolico kidnapped you."

"Yes, he did and you know why? Because Ryan wanted me for his birthday," Kelsey smiled shyly.

"You're kidding!" Dana giggled and Kelsey blushed.

"No, Ryan told me. I was Diabolico's present for Ryan's twenty first birthday," she giggled, "Diabolico's present! Ugh!" she imitated gagging and Dana laughed.

"And how Ryan treated you? Was he kind?" Dana asked, honestly curious.

"He was sweet and took care of me, always." She confided, "I refused to eat at first, he said that if I don't want to see him, I don't have to, but he said I have to eat." Kelsey gulped. "And then, he told me once that he hit you very hard, Dana, he was worried. I know he doesn't want to hurt you. The others, yes, and he absolutely _loathes_ Carter, but he still loves you. I'm sure of it," Kelsey said passionately, "If that's any sign he calls you Dana, while Carter is 'The red ranger'." She whispered, and Dana smiled tearfully.

"Really? He calls me Dana?" Kelsey nodded.

"And he calls Chad Mermaid Boy." Kelsey grinned and Dana laughed. "We didn't talk much about you, but he knows about you and Carter. He noticed that, I didn't tell him anything." Kelsey said and Dana laughed.

"Well, as long as dad doesn't know." Kelsey smiled.

"They just left him though," her eyes fogged with pain, "He looked so bad and I couldn't be there… Dana what if something happened to him? What if he needs help?" Dana hugged her.

"He'll be okay, he's strong." Dana patted on her back gently and Kelsey's stomach turned, she broke free of the hug and ran to the toilet, vomiting again. Dana rushed behind her.

"Kelsey? Are you sure everything is okay? Did you eat anything today?" Dana worried while Kelsey got up, flushed the toilet and went to brush her teeth, shaking her head.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Kelsey nodded while brushing her teeth.

"And what about headaches? Did you hit your head recently?" Kelsey spit to the sink and washed her mouth.

"No, I hit my head over a month ago when Diabolico brought me to Ryan, but I didn't throw up then." She explained and Dana's eyes widened horrifically.

"Kelsey, did you and Ryan… er…" The blonde blushed considerably, "Well, you know?" She wiggled her eyebrows, Kelsey blushed and nodded.

"I love him."

***

"Okay, I got you three kinds from three different manufacturers," Dana burst into Kelsey's room carrying a dark paper bag, "Do you remember getting your periods?" she asked. Kelsey was staring into the wall in front of her, curled so her chin rested on her knees, her arms hugging her knees. She needed Ryan, she knew it by now, it was less than forty eight hours from when she last saw him, but she still needed him so…

"Kelsey?" Dana's voice pierced her shield and Kelsey looked up at her. "Do you want to take the tests?" Kelsey nodded and took the first one Dana offered. It didn't matter, she was somehow completely sure that she was pregnant now, pregnant with Ryan's child. She closed the door behind her when she entered the bathroom, leaning against it and closing her eyes.

"Ryan," she mumbled in a whisper, wishing he could hear her, just like in that room, _their_ room. "I need you."

Why couldn't she know she was pregnant yesterday? Why did she have to wonder if Ryan is alive? To wonder if she's ever going to tell him that she was carrying their child?

"Get a grip, Kelsey Winslow," she told herself aloud and opened the kit, busying herself with doing the test.

It was positive.

***

"What do you mean 'pregnant'?" Carter's deep voice inquired while Kelsey and Dana were now on the ranger's common room, explaining the situation to their teammates.

"Pregnant, Carter, what do you _think _it means? Kelsey is going to have a baby." Dana shot, her narrowed gaze focused on Carter.

"How could you? He's our enemy!" Chad exploded from the other corner.

"It doesn't matter," Joel interrupted, "She's pregnant, I respect that. What do we do in battle now?"

"We should take her morpher," Carter said firmly, "I don't want the baby to be hurt!" He added quickly when he met Dana's gaze.

"And what about Stockholm syndrome?" Chad demanded still.

"She doesn't have it, she liked him before she was taken." Dana explained.

"What?! Kelsey, you just _betrayed_ us?" Chad roared, Dana and Joel glared at him.

"We should ask for Captain Mitchell's opinion, he's the one calling the shots." Carter said soberly.

"It's his _grandson_, what do you _think_ he'll do?" Chad answered, "And how do we know he hasn't raped her, anyway?"

"Chad!" Dana called, outraged.

"I love him." Kelsey said quietly and all four quieted. "He didn't rape me and whatever done, was done with love." Her jaw clenched.

"And when he asks for the baby? _Then_ what?" Chad insisted.

"He doesn't _know_ about the baby!" Kelsey snapped and turned to face Chad. "_What_ is your fucking problem, Chad? That I had sex with Ryan Mitchell or that I hadn't had that sex with you? You're supposed to be my friend! All of you are!" She said sharply, making Chad blush crimson at her bluntness.

"If you can't accept me with the choices I made, maybe I have nothing here. I'll be in my room." She said and left quickly to her room. Shutting the door behind her as she entered, she locked it and leaning against the door, slowly sliding to the floor, crying.

"Ryan…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, yes, I know it's not very witted. And somewhat expected. But these two weren't the brightest rangers around, not using contraceptives. **Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter nine**

"Pregnant?" Captain Mitchell was at loss of words, he glanced at Kelsey. "Are you sure? Pregnant?"

"Yes, Captain Mitchell, pregnant." She said bravely and he gaped at her, she could almost hear Ryan narrating his expression: stupid old fish. She couldn't help but smile a little, her lips twitching despite herself.

"May I inquire of the identity of the father?" He asked when he found his tongue again, Kelsey blushed.

"It's Ryan, Captain Mitchell." She answered truthfully, watching her commander turning into an old fish again, she had to fight back a giggle.

"Ryan? My son?" He asked and she nodded and the older man fell into his chair. "That's a lot to take in, Kelsey," he smiled gently as he rose on his feet and embraced her.

"Welcome to the family." He said and that was just what she needed to hear, smiling she returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Captain Mitchell," she said, her voice shaking with emotions, it felt good to be accepted for once since she returned.

"Please call me Bill."

"I will, thank you, Bill," she smiled weakly, thinking of what next she had to say. "How am I to fight now? We can't afford –" She stopped when Captain Mitchell, Bill, put his arm around her shoulders.

"The suit will protect you until a certain stage, no harm would be done to my grandson or granddaughter, you can be sure of it." He assured her, "We need you still in our ranks, as long as your condition allows it." He glanced at her and she nodded. "What bothers me most is Ryan: does he know you're pregnant?" Kelsey shook her head.

"No, I only found out about the baby after I returned here." She lowered her gaze shamefully.

"Then we should keep this baby a secret, I don't want Ryan or Diabolico to kidnap you again, a baby should not be raised in a demon's lair." He said and Kelsey nodded her agreement.

"When the baby is born…?" Kelsey asked, unsure; she wanted to protect this baby, not wanting her baby to turn into another of Diabolico's servants, like his father.

"When the baby is born, we will all protect him." Captain Mitchell was decisive and Kelsey nodded her face a mixture of pain, sadness and relief.

"I hope this baby would soften his father," Captain Mitchell said gently, "I would like to see your family whole." He gave Kelsey a reassuring smile and she bit her bottom lip. She wanted to believe in that, but could she?

Once the conversation was over she returned to her room quickly, getting into bed, curling under the cover. All she could see was his face, all she really listened to was his voice and she missed him. She could live with him being away, when she at least knew he was fine, but now she had nothing to hold on to, for all she knew he could've been dead. _Dead!_ Tears made their way down her cheeks and into her pillow as sorrow washed her.

"Ryan, I need you." Saying that was almost to admit defeat, to surrender to the fear she held within. She knew he'd want her to be strong, but how strong is strong? There had to be a breaking point, and she couldn't pretend she was alright; everyone was suddenly so worried over her and the baby, but no one considered the baby's father. They left him unconscious on the floor, and they were so sure Ryan would be okay, but it hadn't felt like that. Unconsciously, she reached for the small titanium bird that decorated her neck, running her thumb over it a few times. The cool metal clamed her somewhat, as if a part of his presence lingered. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan, I wish I could've done something." She wailed, closing her eyes shut, the tears burning the corners of her eyes. A knock on the door, Kelsey ignored, wishing to disappear and then appear again, in Ryan's arms;

"Kelsey?" Dana's soft voice asked tentatively, she slid through the door and closed it behind her. She moved to Kelsey's small desk and then turned to sit on the bed, hugging Kelsey.

"You should've seen how they left him, and I couldn't do anything to help him. We just left, Dana…" she sniffed.

"He'll be fine, Honey, it's Ryan and he's strong. Don't worry about him, he'll manage, you have to concentrate on getting stronger and better for my niece or nephew." Dana smiled, "You have to take care of yourself." Kelsey smiled, those were Ryan's words.

"What, what did I say?" Dana asked, confused.

"Ryan said the same," Kelsey laughed quietly and Dana grinned.

"It seems my brother is a smart man." She said.

"Yeah, he is." Kelsey agreed.

"Now, I brought you lunch, I want my niece or nephew to have pudgy cheeks," Dana said, making Kelsey laugh and wipe a few tears. Now more motivated, she stood up and took the tray from her desk, returning to the bed and eating comfortably. Ryan wanted that, and she wasn't going to upset him by not doing his one request.

***

It was harder to fall asleep now, as the night raged on. It was hard to drift into dreamland without Ryan's warmth to guide her there, or without knowing he'll be there when she wakes up, it hurt when she kept telling herself that he wouldn't be there anymore. That she was alone.  
She loved Dana and she appreciated all of her friend's efforts to make her feel better, but there were things she just couldn't provide. Like Ryan's reassuring way to tell her everything is going to turn out okay or how he understood her, sometimes without any words spoken. She missed that.

And it wasn't just that; at the month and change she spent at Diabolico's lair, Ryan became everything, he was there in everything: dinners, bathes, reading… she missed his presence near her, he never spoke too much, and it was just the calmness he offered when he watched her that she was strongly aware the lack of. She wanted to believe things will work out, that Ryan would be back by some miracle, but was there any use to daydream on such a fantasy?

As nights and days raged on, Kelsey was beginning to doubt she'll ever see him again.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me hope this chapter answered all of your questions. Now, next chapter we're going to have a guest, be nice to him! ;chuckles; I wonder what will you all think;) **Review**, please!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters (not even Doctor M!), only the plot and the circumstances.

**A/N:** And today, we have a guest;)

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter ten**

Rangering was a tiring task, she realized one day after another defeated monster-demon blew to pieces. It wasn't the physical effort that drained her, but the emotional one – she was constantly worrying, despite Captain Mitchell's words, about the little person growing inside her. Realizing this baby was the only thing Ryan gave her, well, sort of, she was even more concerned about her pregnancy than a normal woman would have or so it seemed. Every battle she and her 'ranger friends' as Ryan used to call them, she remembered with a smile, won was another relief. She yearned for the moment she could hang her morpher.

Life on the edge, extreme, was something she loved since she was a young child, but it always came with the price of scrapes, bruises and scratches. Those were things she tried to avoid now, determined to keep herself whole and strong, if not for the precious baby she was carrying, then for Ryan's sake. It's what he asked her to do for him: to take care of herself.

"Hey, Kels, wanna go 'blading after duty?" Chad asked as they entered the Aquabase, snapping her from her deep thoughts, she gave him a small smile.

"I don't rollerblade, well, at least not at present," she winked causing Joel to cackle, "but I'll go with you, if you want." She shrugged and Chad nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! At the Rover's garage after duty, then?" he suggested, Kelsey smiled.

"Sure." She missed spending time with her friend, actually, this specific friend. She felt like they grew apart since she announced she was pregnant and it bothered her; Chad was one of her closest friends, at times, even closer than Dana! She missed him, honestly.

Carter parked the car at the Aquabase's underwater garage and Kelsey, smiling at her friends, headed off to see the base's doctor, just like after every battle. She always told herself she was just making sure everything was still fine, but the truth was that she was frightened. How long could they keep her pregnancy a secret? A near invisible bump was now slightly recognized on her body and she feared the worst: what if Diabolico would hear about his 'grandson'?

"Kelsey!" Dr. Masen welcomed her warmly in his clinic, she grinned.

"Hey, Dr. M, I came for the usual check up." The doctor's eyes brightened even more.

"With pleasure, Kelsey, please lay on the bed for a nice ultra-sound session," he smiled. The man with the silver hair didn't have too much of the pleasure of welcoming a baby into life and was very enthusiastic of helping and advising Kelsey. It was a beautiful aspect of medicine he usually missed as being a part of the navy forces and he thanked for it. It certainly brought a little sparkle of joy to his job at the Aquabase.

"Can you see the baby's head now?" He asked Kelsey warmly.

"It doesn't really look like a head," she smiled, "but if I narrow my eyes really hard…" He laughed.

"It's okay, Kelsey, that little round end over there," he pointed on the screen in one hand, "that's the baby's head." He smiled, "Can you recognize the heart?"

"Yes," she smiled happily, even a little smug, "It's thumping like crazy." She said and Doctor Masen beamed at her.

"Of course, your baby is very healthy, Kelsey. There was no harm done by the battle, the suit functions very well protecting you." Doctor Masen said seriously and handed Kelsey a few large napkins to wipe the Gel from her abdomen, she was positively radiating.

"When could we tell the baby's gender?" She asked curiously, the doctor smiled.

"Approximately three or four weeks, take care of yourself." He said and Kelsey blushed.

"Thank you, Doctor M., I can hardly wait!" she gushed and left the clinic in near dancing. Doctor Masen chuckled, shaking his head as his green eyes sparkled.

***

Chad was skating next to her in Mariner Bay's Park, wearing a helmet and a pair of protective black and blue gloves. It was twilight and the sun still decorated the skies, not for long though. Kelsey walked quietly, her palms on her thighs, letting Chad do the talking;

"Joel took Ms. Fairweather to a date in that new restaurant uptown, _Eat with the Fish_, because he thought she was a vegetarian," Kelsey smiled, Ms. Fairweather was anything but a vegetarian, "So, after dinner Joel hurried to take her back to the Aquabase because he was so hungry! Eventually they met each other in the dead of night in the kitchen where each tried to heat the chicken leftovers from _our_ dinner!" Kelsey laughed, that was so Joel, trying to sell the martyr image while sneaking up to the kitchens. Chad grinned widely.

"And then there were Dana and Carter, they have to stop sneaking up to each other's rooms." He shook his head, Kelsey gaped.

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding! Carter allowing a girl into his room? Are you sure it's Carter we're talking about?" She asked, completely shocked.

"Even Carter wants some, come on!" Chad chuckled, Kelsey shudder.

"Eww… Carter getting some… I don't ever want to think about it again."

"Did I mention Captain Mitchell almost caught them?" Kelsey's mouth fell open and her eyes widened at his words.

"No way! You're joking!" She accused.

"I'm so not, I was just out of the shower and I rushed to Carter's room to save the day, he hid her in the bathroom and I burst open. Now Captain Mitchell thinks we're… you know," Chad wiggled his eyebrows and Kelsey burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I'd _pay_ to be there!" she kept laughing, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she was holding her stomach while she laughed. Chad grinned proudly.

"And what about you? Tell me about your time at… well,_ there_…" Chad asked gently as Kelsey's laughter died out.

"Well, nothing happened much at first, I read all day, it was nothing special." Kelsey shrugged.

"And later?" Chad pushed and Kelsey shot him a confused look.

"Later, well, Ryan took me out sometimes, Ice Skating was the last thing we've done," she smiled at the memory, "He took me to a real dinner and… we had fun. He couldn't skate, you know." She grinned at the memory of Ryan's sheepish expression when he admitted not being 'very good at this'. And then, how he trusted her to teach him how to skate better, how could she not fall for him?

"Can't skate?" Chad wondered aloud, "But it's really easy!" He protested.

"I thought it was really cute how he was trying _so _hard not to fall…" Kelsey's voice drifted, her thumb moved to the small bird hanging from her neck. She rubbed it for a while, thinking of Ryan in silence. A sudden movement brought her back to reality: Chad was staggering forward for a moment, then backwards, trying to still himself but eventually – he fell on his butt. Kelsey cackled lightly and extended her arm, to help him back on his feet.

"And the baby?" He asked when she pulled him up, he put his hand on her shoulder, stilling himself a moment longer before sliding at her side, at her pace.

"What about _my_ baby?" She asked sharply, going on defense mode.

"Well, first – how are you going to name him?" Chad asked with curiously brown eyes, Kelsey half grinned.

"I don't know yet, there are thousands of names to go through," She paused, "It could be so much easier if –" she stopped and gulped, looking away.

"If Ryan were here," Chad completed quietly and Kelsey nodded.

"Yeah, I wish…" she said and pressed her lips into a thin line, Chad stopped in front of her. The skies were dark now, only the blue lights of the park showed the trail.

"Kelsey, Ryan's strong," Chad paused and gripped her shoulders, "How long will you keep waiting for him to return to you? He never had any trouble to be back in shape before, don't you think he has just moved on?" He shook her gently and she shook her head; she couldn't think of it, she mustn't. Ryan loved her! Ryan would never leave her, not like that and not without saying anything…

"What are you saying, Chad, that I should give up on him?" Her eyes flashed in anger.

"I'm saying that he's out there, somewhere, and he isn't thinking of you, Kelsey. And I'm here and I do think of you, constantly!" He said quickly and pressed his lips to hers.

Shocked, it had taken Kelsey a full minute before she put her arms on Chad's chest and pushed him away. Strongly. Making him fall on his butt on the ground.

"How dare you?!" She demanded. "How dare you when I have a –"

"You have nothing, Kelsey! Where is this Ryan, huh? If he's well, as everyone undoubtedly think, why hasn't he come for you yet?" he said harshly, "If he loved you, even the slightest bit of how you love him, why isn't he here?" Kelsey bit her bottom lip in silence and agony, these were questions she wanted to know the answer for them herself, but how could she know? Turning her back to Chad, she pressed on a button in her morpher and disappeared, not saying a single word.

***

Appearing in her room, she took off her shoes and mounted on her bed, curling under the covers, her tears staining her pillow. What if Chad was right? What if Ryan was perfectly fine, just like everyone supposedly said, why hasn't he come back for her? Did he really love her or was everything a lie, and the baby she thought was conceived in love, was conceived in nothing but lust-of-the-moment? No, that had to be untrue. Ryan loved her and she had everything to prove it – he promised her that if he could give her the impossible gift of freedom, he would grant it to her. He wanted her to be happy and happiness was freedom, away from the room that had been her cell and eventually, away from her lover that had been her jailer. She had to believe that, if not for her sake, then for their child's sake. Ryan wouldn't disappoint her, he always wanted what's best for her and even if she had to wait forever, he would come back to her one day, because she couldn't live without him.

She loved him all the same and despite of all.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Kelsey. Oh well, **Review!** Next chapter we have a cameo appearance by no other than our very own (Saban's own) Ryan Mitchell.:)


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter eleven**

Carter, Dana and Joel were _not_ happy to hear about her quality time with Chad, she could tell at least that, as they ignored whatever things Chad had implemented or said loudly, whether they thought so or not. Sitting in their common room, the rangers minus Chad who now seemed to avoid every place Kelsey usually went, were there and she told her friends the tale of the last day. They took it pretty well, considering Ryan is Dana's brother and Carter was Dana's boyfriend. Joel, on the other hand, was angry from a whole _other_ set of reasons: Chad was now perceived by him as a threat not only to Kelsey and her baby, but to his personal woman, Ms. Fairweather. Apparently, he now thought Chad had no limits.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kelsey asked, hesitated.

"Well, _you_ aren't going to do anything," Dana rubbed Kelsey's back for a moment, and then sighed exasperatedly. "First, I'm going to murder Chad for insulting my brother. Then, Joel," she glanced at the green ranger, "And Carter," she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, "Are going to make him understand what_ out of limits_ means. Aren't you, boys?" Joel nodded enthusiastically and Carter thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I miss Ryan," Kelsey mumbled sadly, Dana's eyes softened and she hugged her friend.

"Everything will be alright, Kels, you'll see." She encouraged.

"You don't know that," Kelsey closed her eyes painfully, "What if Chad was right? What if Ryan is just fine and he's not planning on coming back?" she opened her eyes, catching the meaningful gaze Joel and Carter gave each other.

"He has to, Kelsey, he loves you." Dana told her quietly. "If there is something I learned about my brother from the several years we spent together is that he's not a quitter. When he can come, he will." She comforted.

"I hope so," Kelsey whispered, "I really hope so."

***

The night of her fight with Chad was the first night Ryan appeared in her dreams. She couldn't see him there but she could sense him, and then, hear him calling her. His voice seemed so distance and she tried to find to which direction to go, not that she could see anything, and everything was too dark anyway. Despite being in such a dark place, that would usually wake all of her instincts to shout 'get out of here!', she kept walking in the darkness, feeling completely safe. It was strange how this foreign place that usually held so many dangerous, let alone to a ranger, made her feel safe.

"Kelsey," His voice said softly and she knew she was dreaming, but didn't care. He was finally close.

"Ryan?" She whispered to the horrid darkness. "I miss you." She didn't even realize she has said it, whatever this was a dream, a fantasy or some twisted form of torture; she just wanted him to know.

"I know, I miss you, too," He paused for a moment, she waited. "Kelsey, I want you to do something for me." He asked so gently.

"Anything." Like she could give anything less.

"Don't forget me. Talk to me and I'll always listen, I promise." He pleaded, suddenly sounding in great pain, Kelsey reached her hand to the darkness, as if to help him somehow. She was unanswered, but realized that he's waiting for her response.

"How can I forget you?" she asked the darkness, almost insulted when he even considered the possibility.

"Promise me." He rasped from another corner.

"I promise, Rya –"

"I'll come for you when I can. Please, believe me." He pleaded again, sounding a little distant.

"I believe you." She murmured.

"Take care of yourself, you promised." His voice called from what seemed like miles away.

"I know. Ryan?" she paused and heard him grunting gently, "I love you."

"I love you, too." His voice was a weak echo.

"Ryan!" She gasped, but then her eyes opened and she found out she was covered in cold sweat. She wasn't horrified like she expected to feel, to be honest, she felt reassured to a certain extent; like she really heard his voice, like she really met him in a dark place, and it hadn't bothered her to the slightest that she believed in a figment of her imagination. She wanted it to be real, she wanted him to be able to contact her in her dreams, prove her how wrong Chad and save her from that hideous thought of him being dead.

Glancing at the clock, the time was a minute to seven, time to wake up. Her alarm clock rang all of a sudden and she sighed and turned it off, wishing it'd be night already – maybe she'll meet Ryan again.

* * *

**A/N:** So… what do you think? I managed to write the last piece of this story about a second ago. I'm fairly happy with it and myself now. Did you like Doctor Masen then? Can you guess who he really is? I really amused myself with having Edward Cullen's mortal form! :P **Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circustances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter twelve**

Kelsey evaded another of the demon monster's blows, grunting with the effort of holding it off until Carter and the others could aim the Rescue Bird. Normally, they would just call upon it and shoot, but this time this demon slash monster slash pain in the arse was stronger than your average monster-of the-day.

"Kelsey let go!" Carter yelled, Kelsey let go of the monster's paws and was halfway in the air, as she jumped out of the way, when the monster caught her leg and used her as a partial shield. At first she felt nothing, only the shock of being hit, but then it felt like she was falling into pieces from the inside and the world blacked out on her.

***

Strangely enough, she found herself in the same dark parlor she visited only a few nights ago, with Ryan. It wasn't very dark now and she could see her way: it was a cave. Some light came from the top, it seemed like sunlight, maybe the cave had an opening there, but she shrugged it off; who cared about exiting the cave? She wanted to find Ryan again. Ever since that night when she met him in her dream, she was trying to return to that point, hoping to hear him again, maybe even see him. Nothing helped though.

"Kelsey?" Ryan's voice appeared out of nowhere, suddenly so close. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, incredulous.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is being hit by the Rescue Bird and –"

"Your ranger friends turned against you?!" He sounded outraged.

"No, the demon – the monster, I was evading and it grabbed me –"

"The red ranger can't aim, can he? That careless, incompetent, unworthy piece of a _worm_! I should've killed him when I had the chance!" Ryan raged, Kelsey found it very amusing to hear him seething. First of all because it meant he was there with her and the second reason – it just felt too good to be protected by him again. He never did like Carter.

"Don't worry, Kelsey, I'll get him when I have the chance," Ryan's voice turned soft, trying to reassure. Kelsey couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud at his reactions.

"What's so funny?" He wondered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"It's not Carter's fault, I was out of the way, he shot and then the monster grabbed me," Kelsey explained.

"Oh." He was sheepish. "I won't take my words back though," he added after a moment, proud, Kelsey giggled.

"I haven't expected you to." She reassured. "Where are we?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, but I'd like to know," Kelsey had a strong sense of déjà-vu.

"I hope you're aware you're unconscious," He commented devoid of emotions all of a sudden, "I wonder how long have we got before you wake up."

"Why are you evading my question? And why can't I see you?!" Kelsey was now slightly angry, he wasn't answering any of her questions right. Everything was so mysterious all of a sudden. Maybe everything was so mysterious _as always_ – when did he ever tell her the truth about anything?

"It upsets you, but I can't answer, Kelsey. This place is… magical in a way and I can't risk the magic to fade. As for not being able to see me, I'd rather you won't. At least for the time being."

"I don't understand, why do you have to do this? Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"It's dangerous." He said simply.

"Like I haven't dealt with _dangerous_ before –"

"It's not the same!" He snapped. "_Listen to me,_ Kelsey," he half snarled, "do you think I would come to you in dreams if I could be there with you?"

No. She knew that.

"Everything is dangerous, Ryan. I'm not that breakable and I'm not going to –"

"The only reason you're here is because you're _dying_, Kelsey, and that means I was wrong to trust those bunch of weak losers you call friends." He shot and she was silent in a second.

Dying? Her? What?

"What?"

"Relax, just close your eyes, I'll do what I can from here, but you must relax."

"I can't." His presence solely drove her half mad, she couldn't imagine what the touch of his skin to hers would do.

"You must. Lay down and close your eyes." He commanded and she sighed and did as he said, before she realized anything else – she was fast asleep.

***

"Kelsey?" Another soft voice called her back.

"Ryan?"

"No, it's Doctor Masen. Do you think you can open your eyes for me?" He asked gently and she tried to do just that, her eyelids feeling too heavy. She tried once but didn't have enough strength. She sighed in frustration at her weakness.

"'can't." She answered, out of breath.

"Okay, go back to sleep, everything will be okay when you wake up."

"Baby?" She murmured.

"Your baby is perfectly fine, the suit protected him much better than it did you."

"'kay." And she fell into the pleasant depths of darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Another cameo appearance by our favourite Titanium Ranger;) I wonder if he ever shows up again… hmm… I wouldn't bet on it. **Review**!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter thirteen**

Suddenly there was a slight, itching pain all over and Kelsey was forced back to reality. A mental voice in her protested against the return to the world of living, wanting her to stay unconscious because it felt so much easier.

"Kelsey?" A delicate, pierced with worry, female voice greeted her back.

"Ugh," Kelsey grunted as she forced herself to open her eyes, blinking rapidly from the strong light. A moment later she sat up in a speed that made her dizzy, a hand resting on her stomach, looking worriedly for Doctor Masen.

"Don't worry, Kels," Dana said and squeezed her shoulder. "The baby's fine." She reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The suit protected your baby better than it protected you," Dana smiled and Kelsey breathed in with relief. "How do you feel?"

"I'm glad." She admitted, ignoring Dana's question.

"I know." Dana caressed her head for a moment, her eyes still pierced with worry. Kelsey couldn't see that, all she remembered was a vague of another dream where she had met Ryan and he healed her…

"Kelsey?" Dana's voice woke her from her haze, Kelsey glanced at her slightly blushing.

"Yes?"

"Can I call the guys in?" Kelsey sighed inaudibly, she didn't feel like reliving Carter of what she expected was one hell of conscience attack. Her stomach hurled in frustration and Kelsey smiled at Dana.

"Can I have dinner? Or breakfast? Or both? I'm starving!" Dana laughed and shook her head.

"Sure," Dana smiled, "I'll tell Carter to get it, be right back." She disappeared behind the door to the infirmary. Kelsey sigh deeply, she couldn't remember much of the time she was unconscious, just a hint of a dream, a fragrance of masculine taste in a complete darkness. Should she worry? The thought itself worried her for a brief moment, but then she shrugged it off and tried not to think about anything, just concentrate of getting well for the baby. Her baby. It was funny how one little person can change so much without even being born yet, and how she loved that very same little person. She couldn't wait to meet him or her already! Would the baby look like Ryan, with large dark eyes that would give a mature depth to her baby's softness? Maybe would her baby have Ryan's dirty blond hair and maybe even magic! Or maybe her baby would have her sometimes yellow-sometimes green eyes, or her slightly light brown curls? Or maybe a combination of Ryan and her, dark eyes and light brown curls?

She smiled, there were so many possibilities…

"Kelsey?" Carter's deep voice came from the door and Kelsey raised her eyes to meet his.

"Hi, Carter, did you get my food?" She smirked and Carter smiled.

"Yeah," he entered the room and dragged a food cart behind him, placing it next to Kelsey's bed. She sat up, her eyes hungrily ravaging the food, she was so hungry! Carter silently put a tray on her thighs.

"What can I get you?" He grinned.

"That," she pointed at some roast, "And that," she pointed at some spaghetti, "And that," she pointed at some sweet corn. "Thanks," she half laughed while Carter busied himself with filling her plate.

"No problem," he said as he put the full plate on the tray and dug out a fork and a knife, handing them to her. She took them enthusiastically and started to eat, everything looked so good.

"Kelsey," Carter breathed deep while Kelsey started out with her spaghetti, "I'm sorry about the –"

"Carter, relax," Kelsey said with a mouthful, "It wasn't your fault. I'm fine," she swallowed and had another mouthful of spaghetti, "The baby's fine. No hard feelings." She concluded and Carter seemed relieved, yet somewhat worry.

"What?"

"Are you sure? I mean, it took me a while to get used to the idea of you being pregnant," he admitted, looking guilty, "but I hate the thought I might've hurt the baby, he's a part of our team too. I'm really sorry." He blurted and Kelsey nodded and swallowed, reaching out for a napkin from the cart.

"Thanks for being honest, but I really am fine and the baby is, too. Or so I'm told." She said seriously, "I can't be angry with you when it wasn't your fault, how could you know the monster was about to grab me?" Carter pressed his lips to one another, not answering.

"You couldn't," Kelsey said softly, "I'm a Power Ranger still and it's my obligation to take those kinds of risks. I know I can get hurt and everything has been taken into an account."

"But I could hurt you and the baby real bad," Carter insisted quietly, Kelsey sighed. "Tell me what to do to not hurt you, Kelsey. I can't stand the thought…" He begged and she stared into his eyes.

"I don't want you to hesitate when we fight, Carter, that _is_ dangerous," she hurried to say, "My suit still protects the baby, I promise you that I wouldn't be fighting if I wasn't one hundred percents sure that my baby isn't protected." She insisted stubbornly.

"But –" that did it as far as her patience could hold.

"Carter! What are you trying to tell me? That I should quit now? We could barely handle that monster when we're five rangers, do you really think you could do better without me?!" She snapped, Carter looked frightened for a moment.

"Isn't that _option_… better?" He said in a small voice.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I can still function as a ranger and I will! Being pregnant isn't making me disabled in some way. What happened to me last battle, could have happened to you, too, and you would have been in the very same condition! The fact I'm pregnant has nothing to do with it." She spat, now very close to unleash her pregnant rage all over Carter. He seemed to have noticed that fact too, raising his hands in the air he stepped back a few steps.

"I understand, but it doesn't make me less reassured. How can you stand that?" He half moaned in frustration.

"That's why I'm running to see Doctor Masen every after battle: _to be sure_." She explained and Carter nodded.

"So… we're fine?" He hesitated.

"We're perfect." She agreed, watching how he stared at the room, uncomfortable. "Carter?" She asked quietly and he frowned slightly at her tone, looking at her expectantly.

"Do you think Ryan's ever going to come back?" He seemed to think about it for a few long, silent moments.

"In the past I thought we've beaten him, but he kept rising every time I thought we're through with him," he explained cautiously. "We used really powerful weapons that time and he's state when we left…" his voice drifted for a moment, he cleared his throat once, avoiding her eyes. "I think that if Ryan survived that, it's going to take him a while until he reappears again. You felt the power of our normal fire power, Kels, and it took you three days to regain conscious. If Ryan survived our firepower, I think it's going to take him a while to recover." He ended simply and Kelsey gulped and nodded, her eyes glazing with unshed tears.

_If_ he survived. Only If.

And if he _hadn't_?

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm... I wonder what happened to Ryan, I'm sure I'm not the only one. Oh well. **Review**! :D


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter fourteen**

Her body was slightly changed with each day now, she was becoming a little more round. Dana had insisted Kelsey was starting to glow, but Kelsey found no glow in her situation. She was happy about the baby: he or she was strong and healthy and growing normally, it was just… was she being fat a necessity? Dana may call it 'round and beautiful' but Kelsey knew better, she knew she missed sport and extreme; that fighting demons and monsters was the only action she could get for her extra energy. It depressed her, not being able to move the same way and do her usual activity, but she was anxious for the baby, too: she didn't want to risk him or her, no matter what, her baby was worth it.

She didn't like throwing up in the morning, as the notoriously morning sickness did not pass over her. And until she got over it, her back was starting to hurt, which resulted in her being a little bitter. Actually, she wanted to find Ryan and hit him for changing her body so much. Now pacing in her room with nothing else to do, Kelsey was fuming: boredom and helplessness were not good, it was better to seethe and fume, or so she thought, until Dana burst into her room. Squealing.

"Dana? What's up?" Kelsey frowned, using her pink squealing friend as a distraction from everything that's been on her mind since early that morning.

"Kels, come quick!" She declared and grabbed Kelsey's arm, pulling her out of the room. Kelsey groaned and huffed in frustration, Dana's grip was just too hard to resist.

"Dana, why don't you tell me what's up –"

"Oh, stop that! It's going to be so much fun, come on!" Dana said enthusiastically as they walked through a few long corridors of the Aquabase, then Dana halted to a stop before what seemed like a normal, metal, Aquabase-ish door. She squealed again and turned to Kelsey who was starting to eye her eerily.

"Okay, open it!"

"What?" Kelsey frowned, "Dana, you should see a doctor."

"No, come on, Kels, open the door!" Dana rushed her and Kelsey sighed.

"Do I have to?"

Dana glared at her the infamous _I-will-murder-you-if-you-don't-do-as-I-say_ glare that naturally, wasn't so threatening coming from a pink ranger, but it made Kelsey quietly obey. She took the handle and opened the door revealing a large room. Well, it wasn't exactly a room, more like a small living room; it had a carpet and two small couches, a coffee table and a really small tv set.

"Get in!" Dana ordered and Kelsey nearly stumbled inside, looking carefully at the living room. The walls were sandy-coloured, which gave off a nice feeling of the warm and homey. Kelsey noticed a really small kitchen and a round dinning table on her left. The table was covered with a crimson table cloth, and the kitchen was already full with all its essentials. It seemed that only then, when her eyes scanned the sink, the cupboards and the small oven that Kelsey realized what she was looking at.

"Dana?" She whispered and her friend popped out next to her, grinning like a maniac.

"Come, you should see the bedrooms!" Dana said cheerfully and pulled her to another direction, to a small bedroom with a double bed and of course, yellow covers. The bathroom was next to it and then an even smaller room. Kelsey had to take a deep breath before she opened the door and entered, but the room was empty, the walls white. She frowned.

"We thought you'd like to decorate it yourself, as it would be my nephew or niece's room." Dana explained and Kelsey grinned and nodded, finally understanding. She turned to Dana and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She sniffed, not even realizing she was crying. "You have no idea how much this means to me." And it did, Dana gave her a place she could call home, not just 'a flat' or 'a room', but a house, a home. A place she could raise her baby in.

"It's nothing and it's from Dad, too." Dana smiled, "We thought you'd like some privacy and a little homey environment. It's not fun growing up in an army base." Dana added and Kelsey nodded, tears still trickling from her eyes. She couldn't remember when she had received such a wonderful present like this one; she couldn't remember when she'd been this enthusiastic about anything, she wanted to move in already! She wanted this house to become her home, to have memories between these walls.

"Oh and Kels? I told Carter and Joel to start getting your things from your room right now." Danna added and Kelsey smiled, for the first time happy at her glow. With friends like that, what more could she ask?

***

"Kelsey?" After nearly three weeks since their fight, hearing Chad's voice, especially when he was talking to her, was a little strange. She almost forgot that gentle edge and the blissful composure Chad radiated, she missed that. Many times she was angry at herself for how everything turned so wrong with Chad; he was her best friend, almost a brother! And the way he turned against her and her precious baby… sometimes she thought she was the one to blame, that there was something she had done wrong for sure. Dana always said that it wasn't her fault, but what would Dana know? She was, after all, a bribed opinion. Shaking all of these bad thoughts Kelsey looked up from her book, to look at Chad.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk in someplace quiet?" He wasn't looking at her, but at his feet. He looked remorseful and in pain, and Kelsey didn't like the thought of Chad being tortured. She put her book aside and got up. Right as she stood up, Dana walked next to her.

"Would you like me to join you?" Dana was practicing her bodyguard's training, apparently, Kelsey pressed her lips. This was not Dana-related, this was purely her and Chad's business.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll get back here as soon as we're done talking." Kelsey flashed a half smile at Dana who looked half disappointed and half concerned, but disappeared behind her.

"Shall we?" Kelsey smiled at Chad who nodded silently.

They walked through the Aquabase's deserted halls, it was noon and everyone was on lunch break which meant most of the people were still at Mariner Bay, in the sun. Kelsey waited for Chad to start, it was his idea to talk, and therefore it was his responsibility to start;

"Kelsey, look," He said and stopped, turning to face her, "I'm really sorry about everything I've said." He determined and Kelsey gave him a slight nod while her eyes scanned his face; they were somewhat softer in places but harder in others.

"I can't explain my fit of jealousy, I don't think I've ever considered you more than a friend and when you were back after being away, with Ryan, for so long… I was so confused." His expression softened completely.

"You never hanged out with Carter or Joel much, it was always me, and when I've heard about Ryan…" He took a deep breath, "For a long time I thought myself as the only man in your life, your only close friend, and when you returned I realized that things changed." He gulped. "I could see how close you and Ryan became and I was jealous and afraid to lose you, I know it's selfish and so un-ranger-like, but I couldn't get over it." He explained and Kelsey listened, not judging, just accepting.

"I was so mad at you when I heard you were pregnant, because Ryan was or still is, I don't know, he was the enemy. I asked myself how could you choose him, I asked myself if there was something wrong with me." Kelsey bit her bottom lip as she registered the painful expression of Chad's face, the gentle glaze in his eyes as he admitted those hateful feelings.

"I was so unfair to you, because I always had Marina and you had no one, and when you finally had someone – I resented you for him." He said sadly, "And only after a while I realized that what I threw at you, all these words about Ryan being dead," Kelsey involuntarily flinched, "I used your weaknesses like an enemy and not a friend, and I'm sorry. I can't tell you that I believe Ryan is alive, Kelsey, because I don't think he is, but I do hope I'm wrong. And I'm so sorry." He sighed, keeping quiet, allowing Kelsey to consider all that he has told her, and Kelsey did;

Chad was her best friend and he did and said things that she hated to hear, and he hurt her on purpose, with a dark meaning to cause her pain no matter how he tried to explain. Could she forgive him? He not only insulted her, he also insulted her baby and Ryan, too, could she deny it? But on the other hand, they were such good friends since they joined Lightspeed! She was happy for him when he had met Marina and she really did all in her power to encourage their relationship and he didn't return the favour.

"And Marina?" Kelsey asked quietly.

"I've told her everything, she could feel my confusion, it's a water thing – she's sensitive for emotions. She wasn't angry with me, because she understood. She isn't angry with you, either." He gave a small half smile.

She couldn't keep Chad away, he was her friend, and friends forgive each other.

"It's okay then, I guess," Kelsey said slowly, "It's going to be hard trusting you again, Chad, it will be a long journey, but I'm up for it. I forgive you for everything." She smiled and Chad smiled, too.

"Can I hug you now?" He hesitated and Kelsey's smile turned into a huge grin.

"Sure." She said and he wrapped his arms around her, yanking her close.

"Thanks." His voice sounded relieved

"No problem."

* * *

**A/N:** So… things are starting to wrap up. I think. Not a lot more chapters left. I wonder if Ryan would say anything about this whole Chad and Kelsey being friends again. He didn't like Mermaid Boy at the first place anyway. **Review**!:)


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter fifteen**

Things felt so much better for Kelsey since she made up with Chad, everything felt natural almost as they should be. If it weren't for Ryan missing, Kelsey would call it the best time of her life, but she missed Ryan. It was strange since he wasn't there for her everyday activity even when they were dating before he was evil, but somehow it felt like he should've been. It was so easier to laugh now that she had her set of friends complete, with Chad's crossing to being her friend again, she enjoyed him being around again.

Visiting Doctor Masen, as always, relieved her to no end, and knowing her baby was growing soundly was reassuring and helping in keeping her concentrated on her battles. No one knew about her pregnancy, no one's attack lunged for her stomach and Kelsey felt herself very safe. Time progressed slowly but it still did, and before long a small growing bump appeared where her flat stomach used to be and she spent hours watching her figure, not longer seeing it as fat, just seeing her baby. She sometimes talked to her baby, murmuring reassuring words while sliding her palm around the small bump; and every time she spoke to her baby, she remembered her promise to her dream Ryan, that she would not forget him and that she would talk to him. It brought a strange mood whenever she thought of Ryan;

She could never forget Ryan but he was starting to fade, his presence around her smoldered and despite how hard she believed he wasn't dead, maybe that bitter truth was there, inside of her, nestling close to her baby and reminding her that Ryan would not come back. Sometimes she wanted to believe she could hear a whisper of his voice, telling her that he hadn't forgot about her, that he would return when he could, but she doubted it.

Chad was the only one who told her the truth, who told her he believes Ryan to be dead, but she could see the very same truth in Joel's eyes whenever he heard her and Dana speaking of Ryan. She could also identify the doubt in Carter's eyes when he carefully agreed with Dana, maybe he just didn't want to hurt her. It was hard to believe Ryan was alive when he hasn't come back to see her, it's been nearly three months now.

Kelsey sighed while gazing at her figure in the mirror, caressing her baby with a sad smile.

"I miss your father," she murmured, "I wish I'd known what had happened to him. Do you think he's alive?" she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Don't lose hope, Baby… He loves us, why else would he give us freedom?" She wondered aloud. "He wanted me to be happy." She explained her small baby.

A knock on the door broke her reverie and Kelsey exited her bedroom and walked through the living room to the door. Once she opened the door, Dana slipped into the flat with a huge grin.

"Everyone's waiting!" She half-squealed, "I can't wait to know!" Kelsey had to smile, she wanted to know, too. Today, she was going to find out the baby's sex, and surprisingly enough, almost everyone wanted to go with her! The thought made her laugh happily as she walked hand in hand with Dana who all but threw her into Doctor Masen's office. Everyone was already waiting for her there, Carter, Chad, Joel, Ms. Fairweather and even Captain Mitchell. Who would've thought a baby would affect everyone so hard?

"Hey Doc M." Kelsey greeted as she entered the office with Dana.

"Kelsey! Hello!" Doctor Masen was, as always, delighted to see her, "You came here to find out the baby's sex, I presume." He grinned and Kelsey nodded, smiling.

"Yep, we all did."

"Well, you know what to do," The green eyed doctor gestured for her to lay on the Ultra-Sound bed. Kelsey smiled and took off her shirt, staying in a yellow tank top that reached just above her stomach.

"Everyone, gather around the bed," Doctor Masen chuckled as he put on rubber gloves and searched for the can of gel. Dana was the first to scoot over to Kelsey's side, holding her hand with a smile.

"I'm so excited!" Dana declared, making Kelsey laugh. The next who moved next to her was Chad who stood next to Dana and looked a little uncomfortable. Joel and Carter stood behind Kelsey's head and Doctor Masen was sitting on Kelsey's other side, near the Ultra Sound device, opening the cap of the can of gel and taking a little in his hands, spreading it on Kelsey's lower abdomen skillfully, causing her to shudder at the cold.

Kelsey thought she would burst: she wanted to know already! Now! Everyone looked at giddy and as impatient as her, even Doctor Masen, Kelsey grinned as she watched him taking the scanner and gently resting it on her stomach.

"This is the head, everyone," The doctor said and touched the screen, defining the baby's head, "The heart," he carried on and pointed at a beating spot. "Arms," he showed the course of small undeveloped arms, "And legs," he touched the thin extraction from the baby's body that were a little crooked, in a sitting position. Kelsey grinned and Doctor Masen laughed.

"Congratulation, Kelsey, it seems you're carrying a baby girl." Doctor Masen seemed delighted and Kelsey bit her bottom lip, her cheeks aching from smiling. A baby girl… Ryan's baby girl… her daughter… Dana's squeal brought Kelsey back into reality and Kelsey grinned at her friend's expression.

"I could get her little pink dresses!" Kelsey rolled her eyes, typical Dana, thinking about shopping.

"Err… Dana, how about a blue overall?" Chad suggested.

"Hey, Hey and a red pajama –" Carter added.

"Nah, you all crazy! She's gonna get an air cowgirl's hat!" Joel declared and Kelsey burst out laughing.

"But she's going to wear mine first!" Chad said quickly.

"Nah-uh! She's my niece, she'll wear mine first!" Dana said and Kelsey glanced at Doctor Masen who was shaking his head with a silent laughter, she beamed at him and then turned her head to see Captain Mitchell wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"Captain Mitchell? Bill?" She asked quietly and he smiled.

"I have a granddaughter…" He murmured, making her nod enthusiastically and grin, her eyes darting to the Ultra Sound screen, watching her daughter.

***

The attack on Mariner Bay was ruthless this time – Diabolico himself and a commando unit of his Batling forces were wrecking havoc in center town, scaring people, vandalizing every property they came across and hurting innocent people. The rangers reached central Mariner Bay as fast as they could on they Rescue Rover, stopping with a screech of tires and jumping down, to face the Batlings. Fighting them wasn't the hard part, as expected from the minions of an evil entity, they crumbled away when they met Kelsey's fists and kicks. She evaded their intended blows effortlessly, they weren't too strong, their attacks normally too upfront and obvious.

She ducked when a battling aimed for her chest and fired at him, taking him down, then she jumped, kicking another battling while shooting at a third. Not before long, the five of them were standing alone in front of Diabolico. The battle seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds, the remains of the batlings disappearing into the air, while the foes considered one another and then, they attacked.

It happened so quickly, she lunged forward with her V-Lancer, Carter and Dana already slashed him and she was next, moving her lancer swiftly at Diabolico's side and running behind him, to allow Joel and then Chad their hits on the demon. But Diabolico didn't take those slashes for long and by the time Chad came to slash him, Diabolico sent an explosive spell his way; before anyone could move or react in another way, Chad was blasted into the air and landed in a shuddering thud, his suit disappearing as he laid unconscious on the ground.

Diabolico was anything but merciful and she should've known that. Reality and memory mixed up in her mind as she watched Diabolico turning his back to Chad's unconscious body and laughed maliciously at the four remaining rangers.

"One down, four to go," He gloated as he crouched in attacking pose and waited, Kelsey bit her bottom lip, he was ready for an attack and she thought it was a bad idea to attack now, when he was fully concentrated on them. But Joel was furious; he yelled something that sounded like a battle cry and lunged at Diabolico with his V-Lancer, sparring with the arch-demon skillfully, but not for long. When diabolico was close enough to Joel, he grabbed him and tossed him on a nearby street lighter. Joel collided into an iron street lighter, a hideous crack noise sounded, making Kelsey flinch, and Joel was half sprawled on the crooked street lighter, demorphed.

_I have to protect my baby_, was all that her mind was capable of thinking, but her heart didn't let her run, not when her friends were being taken down.

Diabolico growled then.

"How expected from a bunch of weaklings!" Diabolico taunted, causing an even more furious Carter to summon his battlizer and attack fearlessly with his heavy guns. Kelsey watched in a complete horror as the blasts didn't seem to affect Diabolico at all, like he was immune, like her was some kind of a god. Carter didn't even seem to notice that, he was so engrossed with his anger, and Diabolico just inched forward with every laser beam that didn't affect him. He grabbed one of the guns in his hand and twisted its lead effortlessly before moving on to the second. Then, Diabolico grabbed Carter from the neck, strangling him until Carter's suit shimmered away, and threw his body in the air sending him into a wall.

Kelsey and Dana were frozen with terror at their teammates, not responding to Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather ordering them to retreat. And then, Diabolico turned to the girls.

"Kelsey, stand behind me!" Dana was the first to snap out of shock, crouching in front of Kelsey, determined to protect her and her niece.

"How very brave, Pink Ranger," Diabolico encouraged, "I wonder if you're as brave as your older brother while facing death. He was very brave, I hadn't expected any less from a son of mine." Dana tensed, making Diabolico grin.

"No matter, we shall soon find out."

Kelsey felt her heart stopping. Dead? He was dead? Dead. _Dead._ **Dead?!** No, it couldn't be, it can't happen. How can he die when she can still feel him? When she can almost hear his voice now? No, it's not possible. He wasn't dead, he couldn't die, he was indestructible. He was the strongest of them all, he had magic! How could mere death affect him? Ryan was invincible!

"You killed my brother?!" Dana shrieked.

"Your friends did not leave me anything else to do with him," Diabolico's slick voice said, almost purred. Kelsey watched as Dana lost her steadiness, shaking her head, refusing as much as herself, to believe Ryan is dead. Dana dropped down to her knees in agony and mourning, her V-Lancer falling to the ground beside her.

"No, you couldn't. Your own son? I don't believe you." Her unsteady voice made Diabolico laugh maliciously as he conjured a large weapon, merely defining its lines; it was a large saber, its blade jaded and before anything else happened, Diabolico picked it from thin air. Kelsey's eyes turned to Dana, agony-struck, Dana was still on her knees, and Kelsey could hear her sniffling behind her helmet, as much as Diabolico could, while he advanced towards her slowly.

"Stand tall, Pink Ranger, allow me to kill you with honor." He ordered, lifting his saber into the air, it happened so quickly that Kelsey didn't even realize what she was doing, what she could sacrifice without even meaning to, as she grabbed Dana's V-Lancer as well as her own and jumped in front of Dana, ready to attack or defend. Diabolico stopped.

"Oh, here's the pretty yellow wrapped present that cost my son's life. I shall be very happy to destroy you!" He said and made a quick movement that was supposed to slash her abdomen when she was suddenly hurled back by a silver flash. Kelsey couldn't believe her eyes; could it be that Ryan in the form of the Titanium Ranger just protected her?

"Titanium Laser!" A familiar voice shouted, shooting laser beams at Diabolico. There was no mistake in that voice, in that fierceness; Kelsey thought she was losing her mind, Diabolico just told her he was dead, that he had killed him! She watched the two struggling, not moving an inch from her place. She had to be imagining that, Diabolico must've hurt her real bad to make her hallucinate this much, right?

"No! This can't be! I destroyed you!" Diabolico protested, forgetting to deflect the beams that now burned him. Kelsey froze, how could Diabolico have the same hallucination as she?

"I'm not so easily destroyed, _Father_, would you like another shot?" Ryan taunted, "Titanium Axe!" The Laser Mode gun was transferred into Axe mode and Ryan attacked Diabolico fearlessly; like an equal he lunged forward to attack his master and then withdrew when a counter attack took place. Kelsey saw everything and couldn't believe her eyes. Ryan was back? At that same second of realization, Ryan managed to cut off Diabolico's left hand from elbow down, black liquid sprung into the air and Kelsey shuddered at the smell.

"We could've ruled the world together!" Diabolico declared as he shimmered himself away. She watched Ryan's muscles tense.

"You can't rule me, Diabolico, not anymore." He said calmly after the Demon King disappeared. Only then he turned around, his visor disappearing so she could see a little of his face. He took a steep toward her and she crawled backwards, still on the ground, scared that he's just some bad joke or a morphine induced hallucination. He stopped walking her way and turned to his right where Dana was still standing, petrified.

Kelsey watched as he walked over to Dana, his visor appearing again, and held her shoulders, shaking her slightly, trying to get her to focus.

"Dana, where are the others?" His voice was still a little harsh.

"I… they were hurt, we need to wait for the paramedics – they shouldn't be moved around." She said slowly, Kelsey recognized Dana's controlled voice and this was it. Dana tried to control herself.

"Okay, let's get the boys to the infirmary," Ryan said and clicked his fingers, causing the three unconscious bodies to disappear. Kelsey gasped silently, only Ryan had the ability to do that… could he be more than hallucination?

"Ryan!" Dana said gently, demorphing in front of the Titanium Ranger, then held his shoulders. "He said he killed you," she whispered and Ryan shook his head.

"I'm not dead, Dana." His gloved hand moved to her cheeks, caressing her with the sort of affection a brother normally has for his little sister. "You better return that car to the Aquabase," He gestured to the Rescue Rover and Dana nodded and hurried off to do Ryan's orders.

"Kelsey." Ryan's voice was harsh, he wasn't looking at her, and Kelsey flinched, still morphed. "Kelsey…" He said her name more softly and the second she heard her name in the same loving tone as always, she snapped out of her shock, got up and ran away.

* * *

**A/N:** We're nearly there:) this was the longest chapter yet. Tell me what do you think: **Review**!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter sixteen**

She was sitting at one of Mariner Bay Park's lawns, hugging her knees while leaning against a tree's trunk, demorphed. She didn't turn to look for him, to wait until he found her; her gaze was fixed at some distant point at the horizon, she was clearly in a deep thought, curling into herself. She was confused: Ryan was back, and what did it mean? It meant he was perfectly fine all this time, it meant Chad was right, that Ryan was out there all this time, not thinking about her and allowing her to mourn him. How fair was that? Why did he let her suffer? She couldn't help the tears that trickled down her cheeks, why did everything have to hurt so much? Everything has just turned up to be so positive and good lately and then… her downfall, with Ryan proving her that all that she felt meant nothing for him. She sniffled, not bothering to wipe her tears.

"Kelsey?" His voice came from behind her, she didn't move a muscle. Let him come if he wants to talk, she wasn't going to cooperate with him. Not anymore.

"Kelsey." She could feel his annoyance at her now, but she ignored and when she felt his sitting next to her, she stubbornly kept her gaze fixed on the other way, far from him. He took her hand in his, and when she tried to pull it away he didn't let her, and caressed the back on her hand.

"I didn't think this is the way you would welcome me back, that you wouldn't be happy." He said calmly.

"Happy?" She snorted, "You didn't even come back for me, Ryan. If you were alive these past few months, why didn't you say anything to me? Why did you try to make me think you were dead?" Her voice broke.

"Don't you remember that I told you I'd come back when I could?" He asked and she shook her head, her eyes set on the horizon. "I asked you to believe me when I tell you I'd be back. Did you lie to me?!" He sounded outraged and Kelsey shrunk in her place; the only time she saw Ryan after her return to the Aquabase was in her dream, one dream where she had been in a dark cave and he asked her to take care of herself, not to forget him and to talk to him. Could that be real? She was dreaming!

"It was a dream –"

"I couldn't come back for you, I visited your dream once, I made sure you remembered. Kelsey, you promised."

"I promised not to forget you and take care of myself." She muttered in a low voice, looking down at her hands, he moved his other hand to touch her hands, wrapping her with his large palms.

"And to talk to me, so I would have something to keep me fighting…" He said softly and Kelsey frowned slightly and turned to look at Ryan; she gasped as she saw a thin unclean cut into his skin, from above his left eyebrow until his left cheek bone. It seemed like it had healed but not very well, and Kelsey stared at Ryan wide-eyed, horrified. What had he gone through? His looks started the tears all over again.

"What happened?" She said quickly and buried her face in his chest, not able to look at him any longer, needing his comfort. His scent was as manly and as sweet as ever, she felt protected and loved again, the toll of missing him finally disappeared and allowed her to feel free. Ryan wrapped his arms around her, laying his cheek on the top of her head, the familiarity warmed her, as he told his story.

"Diabolico wasn't pleased with your escape, he thought I planned it – how else could the incompetent green ranger find out about your whereabouts?" Ryan shrugged slightly and Kelsey felt the pull in his shoulders pleasantly.

"Did you?" She couldn't help but asking.

"No, but I _might_ have forgotten to check if I was being followed when I brought the green ranger's girlfriend." He said and Kelsey looked at him suspiciously, he smirked. With his new scar, he seemed even more dangerous than ever, but to her – it just added to his good looks.

"You did!" She called happily and hugged him tighter.

"I promised you, do you think me so bad to not keep my promises to you?" He pretended to be insulted and she giggled.

"Keep telling." She ushered.

"Okay, after you left I was rendered unconscious and Diabolico used that. I woke up in shackles, bounded from the ceiling of the Lair's cells. He whipped me a couple of times," Kelsey flinched, "it wasn't so bad," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I healed those, but he used his saber, too," Ryan's voice tensed, "for the scar on my face and another on my chest." He said simply. "I lost too much blood when he threw me out of the Lair and I thought I'm dead, but you spoke to me." Kelsey looked curiously into his eyes.

"You told me you needed me and I couldn't abandon you, I had to do everything I could to return to you." Kelsey stared into his eyes and he smiled. "Do you remember?"

"The first time I said I needed you," she thought about it for a minute, "it must've been the first day I woke up in the Aquabase again, probably when..." when I found out I was pregnant. She bit her bottom lip and rested her head against Ryan's shoulder, he interpreted it as a sign to go on.

"I somehow managed to transfer myself to a cave, I was unconscious most of the time, your voice was the only thing that kept me fighting. When I was stronger, I healed the wounds on my back but I couldn't heal this," he pointed at his eye, "nor the other, he must've magiced the saber." Kelsey stared at him again, and he smiled shyly at her.

"Can I?" she whispered and he nodded.

She gulped and lifted her arm to touch the thin scar, from its top gently sliding lower; his skin felt unbroken, like it healed, but the scar was still there, to remind him and now – her, what was the price of her freedom.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "It's my fault, I should've stayed with you." If she felt guilty when she did leave him, now she felt even guiltier.

"No," he objected and took her hand, kissing it, "Your freedom was the only gift I could give you, Kelsey, and I'm proud I managed that. I made you happy, and there isn't anything else that I want other than that." She nodded and her tears sprung again, he sacrificed so much for her, he loved her so much – how could she ever doubt him?

"I'm sorry I doubted you," She sniffled and Ryan held her a little tighter. "I felt so alone and lonely without you, I knew you weren't dead, but it was so hard to fight against everyone." She cried.

"Sshh… Kelsey, it's okay, I'm not angry." He whispered and kissed her forehead, "How can I?"

"I love you –"

"I love you, too," He sighed, "Please, don't ever doubt that. I could never abandon you, I would always be there. Here, in your dreams… wherever I can." He tried to calm her and she nodded.

"I know." Her voice was muffled from his chest. A short silence spread between them and Kelsey knew what she had to say next; she ran a thousand scenarios of this very same conversation, the way everything should be and now, she was at loss for words. She wasn't sure how to carry on with this conversation, how to tell him that she was pregnant, above all – she couldn't find the courage.

"Ryan?" She decided to start slowly, he looked down at her and she gently pushed herself away from his arms, leaning against the tree trunk.

"What is it?" He asked after a few moments of silence, she bit her bottom lip and sighed, closing her eyes. How would she start…? She nervously rubbed her stomach in circles, until his hand rested on hers on her stomach, to stop her movement. He tensed and frowned when he did that.

"Kelsey, what's… this?" He moved his palm underneath hers, to cover the little bump. Kelsey blushed and took a deep breath.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," she said lamely, "Freedom wasn't the only thing you've given me." She whispered, Ryan glanced into her eyes, his black eyes shining with concern and curiosity. She stroked his large hand that covered her still small bump. "She's yours." She added quietly.

"_She_?" Ryan asked, still staring wondrously into her eyes. Kelsey nodded.

"I found out a few days ago. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Dana's already buying stocks of pink dresses and I have no idea how to tell her to stop." Ryan chuckled.

"I guess I could magic them to be yellow dresses, if you'd like." He grinned innocently and Kelsey snorted. "Kelsey?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think you were doing, fighting like that?" He demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"The suit protects us, when it would cease to –"

"You _cease_ to be a ranger when we're back at the Aquabase, if you know what's good for you." He half glared at her.

"_We_?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You see, since we have a common enemy now," Ryan smirked as he kissed Kelsey's neck, "and since you're hanging your morpher today, Kelsey –"

"If I know what's good for me." She added and Ryan grinned smugly.

"Yes, _if_." He purred, despite having a hint of a threat in his voice, "Your ranger friends would need all the help they can get. And since I _am_ stronger than five rangers, I could replace you." He said innocently, Kelsey laughed.

"Will you really join the Lightspeed Rescue team for me and tolerate my 'ranger friends'?"

"Yes, but I said nothing about tolerating," Kelsey laughed and kissed his cheek, she didn't expect anything less of him.

"Thank you."

"Silly, I'll do anything for you," He murmured and kissed her briefly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all. Tomorrow the Epilogue will be up:) **Review**!


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the plot and the circumstances.

**Of Kidnappings and Love**  
by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Epilogue**

"Hush now, My Daughter," A gentle male voice whispered to the night; the small cry stopped when he slowly and delicately rocked the little baby in his arms. Almost immediately the small bundle obeyed her father, big green-yellow cat-like eyes peered at him innocently. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Sweet Alex." He murmured to her and touched the tip of her nose gently, making her smile widely. She had no teeth yet and he found her smile the funniest thing he had ever seen, well, except for Carter's mortified expression when Captain Mitchell announced he was now a part of Lightspeed. Chuckling slightly he held the bundle closer to his chest, leaning the baby girl on his shoulder while he kissed the top of her head, on top of her light blond hair.

"Sleep now," He ordered gently as the baby fussed around, refusing to sleep. She whimpered and Ryan had the feeling she whimpered out of protest rather than needing anything.

"Alexandra!" Ryan scolded gently, changing the baby's position back to cradling, and she watched him innocently.

"Oh, _alright_!" He sighed, half grumbling and most definitely defeated, as the three months old baby just kicked his ass into doing her favourite pre-bedtime attraction; he clicked his fingers and a set of colourful butterflies appeared in front of her, playing with each other and racing each other, as gently as butterflies could, mind you. One even landed on her small tip of a nose and once she brought her hand to touch it, it faded into a yellow smoke.

"_Now_ will you sleep?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who yawned innocently. A giggle came from behind him and he turned to watch the baby's mother.

"She gets you every time." Kelsey laughed quietly and moved to look at her daughter from behind Ryan's shoulder.

"Not _every_ time," he objected and Kelsey watched as the baby was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Yes, Ryan, _every_ time," Kelsey grinned contentedly, leaning her chin on Ryan's shoulder as she watched her daughter's peaceful face. "Pretty baby," she murmured against his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Very pretty," He agreed, watching the sleeping baby for a long moment before she disappeared from his hands, appearing in her crib, still sound asleep. Kelsey kissed Ryan's cheek.

"Let's go back to bed, I'm cold," And as if to prove it, Kelsey shivered lightly as the duo made their way to their bed, in the next room. Slipping under the covers, Ryan gathered Kelsey in his arms, pulling her onto his chest, while his chin leaned on the top of her head. Kelsey half purred with the contended cuddle, leaning closer to his hard, warm body, but she couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling…

"Ryan?" She looked into his eyes, curious.

"Does it bother you?"

"What does?" She frowned slightly; it had to be big if he had that half horrified, half concerned expression.

"Not being married to me?" He sighed; she stopped for a moment, thinking about it while chewing her lip. Ryan didn't believe in marriage or religion or Santa Claus; did it matter to her? Hardly. She loved him and she only wanted to be with him forever, formalities weren't on her strong side anyway.

"Well, no," she shrugged. "I don't mind, Ryan, but it _bothers_ you." She added cleverly.

"I want to make you happy." He insisted, making her smile.

"You are," she could be just as stubborn, now she turned to face him, "Ryan, you said you don't do marriage, I accept it." He was silent, considering it for a long moment.

"And if I do?" He dared.

"Just pick a day and we'll go get married." She shrugged and turned around, burying her face in his chest.

"Tomorrow?" He asked pointedly.

"Tomorrow." She mumbled, nearly asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** And this is it, all wrapped up:) It's been fun to write, **thank you** all for all the comments and the endless motivation;) My **next** RyanKelsey project will be one with Ryan being… a werewolf. _Sort of_. It'll be up in a few weeks. Thanks again.


End file.
